Hidden in Glass
by IHKF
Summary: Samantha is not very happy with the fact that a new girl is a new MBC member as well as a new student on campus. Full Summary inside.
1. Better Than Me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! THIS IS FAN-MADE! I DO NOT OWN CIRCUS! BRITNEY SPEARS DOES! I DO NOT OWN SIMPLE AND CLEAN! UTADA HIKARU DOES!

Okay…so I've been thinking about this for a while! I thought that it would only be fair to make a fic focused around SamxChris sense I'm already almost done with one focused around CathyxDanny. Please have fun reading! Thank you! I'm sorry the opening is so long!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please read Summary: Samantha is not very happy with the fact that a new girl is a new MBC member as well as a new student on campus... This girl dosen't even seem to have any bad problems like S2 did. Soon, the young girl starts to catch Chris's eye, catching a slight fire in Sam. But that's not it! She also starts to do anything that Sam does, and better! What happens when this new girl not only steals Sam's talents, and Chris, but her closest friends as well?

Couples: SamxChrisxJudy CathyxDanny

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 1: Better Than Me

Here we start off a simple week into the appearance of the young girl that would cause so much drama. Her name is Judy and she's human!

"Hey guys!" Sam made her way into the clubhouse. The Rhapsodian and two hum boys turned their attention towards the yellow member of their team. "I was wondering if we could all see a movie!" She pulled out four tickets from behind her back. "My treat!" The jock of the group, Danny, was going to respond when the human girl popped into the room with a giant smile on her face. "Hey guys, drop everything you're doing because tonight, we are going out to P-A-R-T-Y!" The three members cheered and walked out, talking about how fun it was going to be and how nice Judy was for doing this for them. Sam's mouth practically dropped off her face. Judy turned to her and saw the tickets, but ignored them. "Sorry honey, but you've gotta' dress better then THAT if you wanna' get noticed at this party!" The new MBC member, whom was orange, smirked and walked out of the room after her new friends.

Sam's jaw dropped even more as she watched them leave. A sad look crossed her lips, pursing them into a small frown. "Of course…I just spent my whole month's allowance on these tickets." Sam sighed and followed her supposed friends out the door, hiding in the shadows behind the group. _I don't understand…how did she single handedly steal the best friends of my life?_

Sam, of course, remembered the day that Judy arrived perfectly. It was a day she'd never forget.

(Flashback)

"_Class, this is Judy Sherry. She's new so I expect you to get along with her." Mr. Fusster announced. The MBC saw a simply stunning girl standing at the front of the class. She had shining blue eyes and beautiful red locks that reached down to her waist. She wore a white cow neck and a denim mini skirt with a black belt around her waist. She wore one black boot and one white boot. The black boot had a white bell on it and the white boot had a black bell on it. She had sparkly lip gloss, probably lip smackers or some other flavored brand, and she had a white headband on. "Hello there, girls." She smiled towards all the girls in the room. "Boys…" She looked at all of the boys, licked one of her lips, and winked._

_Most of the boys in the classroom blushed and some fell out of their seat. Some boys actually wolf whistled as well! Sam rolled her eyes and turned towards Chris, who was sitting in his seat and looking away with a slight blush spread across his cheeks. It was times like this that Sam was glad that he was civilized! You see, Sam was undeniably in love with Chris, she just hid it well. She turned her attention towards Danny who was wolf whistling like Fergie herself had walked in through their classroom door. Cathy was glaring daggers towards him and slouched backwards in her seat. Danny seemed to really like this girl, maybe even more then Cathy, ouch. _

_Judy took a seat next to Chris and smiled at him. "Hello there handsome!" She greeted. Chris blushed even more and looked away. "Uhhhh, hi." Sam glared a little but turned her attention back towards the front of the room._

(End Flashback)

Chris hasn't really showed any interest sense then, but Sam was still kind of worried. Danny stopped showing interest and made it perfectly clear that he was only doing it to get popular. No such luck with Chris. She sighed full heartily. She hoped that tonight would be better.

(The next day)

Sam reached sadly towards her alarm clock, which was beeping like a burglar was in her house. Wow, she compared many things this past week. She got up out of her bed and slipped on her yellow sweater, along with her white pants and her shoes. She fixed her hair into the the usual buns and sighed. The party was no good last night. She didn't dance and a few pedophiles flirted with her, giving her an excuse to use her pepper spray, which she hadn't got to use yet. The rest of the MBC had a great time! Samantha was not talked to by her friends, because they were all thanking Judy for the night out.

Sam walked to her school and sighed sadly. _Check one._ She thought bitterly. _Knows how to have fun more than me. _She decided that she would mentally check off whenever Judy did something better than her. As she walked to school, some type of music hit her ears._ Oh no…don't tell me._ Sam turned towards the sound of music coming from somebody she really did NOT feel like hearing. _No…_

**There's only two types of people in the world.  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl.  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first.**

Sam gasped. Judy…was singing. The whole school was crowding around her, whispering things that could only be positive.

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot,  
When I put on a show.**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same.**

The MBC was soon in the crowd as well. Chris's jaw was dropped and Danny was smiling and tapping his foot to the music. Cathy was dancing. Sam stood there, shocked. Judy was even more talented than she was! _Check two._ She thought once again. _More talented than me. _

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus.**

Judy smiled and winked at all the guys once again. They all went wild. She turned to Sam and stook her tongue out. Sam gasped and stepped back, her eyes widening.

**There's only two types of guys out there.  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared.  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared.  
I run a tight ship, so beware.**

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot,  
When I put on a show.

Sam turned away and ran to class, leaving the singing behind.

(Later that day)

Sure, Judy was more talented than her and knew how to have fun, but that was the least of Sam's worries. As the MBC gathered into the clubhouse, the more and more Sam was ignored. Cathy and Danny kept chatting up a storm to Judy and Chris about how good Judy was at singing. Judy was taking them all up like they were her favorite candy. Man, there she went with the stupid comparing again. Sam sighed. _Check three…my friends like her more than me…_ BEEP BEEP BEEP! The super computer went off. There, obviously enough, was an alien on the loose. "Ok-" Sam got ready to say but Judy interrupted her. "OKAY GUYS! LET'S BUST EM'! WE CAN DO THIS!" Sam's eyes widened. She sounded more inspirational then she ever was! Everybody smiled and cheered in agreement then headed to their pods, Chris staying behind. "Hey Sam, ya coming?" He asked, making his way over to his pod. Sam gasped and nodded yes. "Y-Yeah." "Okay then! Let's go!"

Once the MBC arrived at the closed location the alien was at, they soon realized that this alien did NOT want to be kept secret! He was extremely big with eyes all over his body. Sam opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Judy interrupted once again. "OKAY GUYS! FORMATION XZERO!" Sam gasped. She didn't know that formation! However, the rest of the MBC did, and quickly took the monster down by surrounding him and shooting at each of his eyes. The alien screamed as he was vacuvated by the tech of the MBC. "JINKY, THAT WAS SO MUCH FASTER AND EASIER THAN USUAL!" Cathy screeched. "Yeah, Sam's never had an idea of a formation THAT fast before!" Danny laughed. "Gee, thanks Danny." Sam glared. "Oh he's only kidding. Let's get this alien back to the clubhouse." Chris smiled.

The three other members of the MBC were once again chatting towards the newest addition. Sam rolled her eyes once again. "Hey guys? I'm going to go and catch some air…" No response was given to the yellow member. "Yeah…thought so…" She muttered bitterly as she walked out the door.

The young martial arts master walked slowly down the sidewalk, enjoying a breeze. The sea always calmed her. It always helped her think. Now, she needed it more than ever. _Why am I checking all these things down? What are these checks going to lead me to? _A cool ocean breeze made its way past the railing, allowing a small amount of wind to travel through her hair. A small sigh escaped her lips. _Is it just because I'm jealous? Is it just so that way I can count all the things she's better than me at doing? _That's when it hit her. Her feet stopped scratching the sidewalk as her little walk came to a halt. _I'm seeing if I should quite the MBC…_Her eyes widened and another sea breeze came. It was more aggressive than the others because the one thing it did differently was it blew her hair harder and it was less playful and joyful. "It's quite sad, you know…how they don't even recognize true, pure, power…even now when it's right under their noses." Sam's eyes widened as she turned around. "Who are you? Who's there?" "Now now my dear let's not rush things too quickly." Sam started to turn in all directions. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded. A dark figure smirked and simply flew out of the darkness, grabbing Sam in the process. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GUYS, I'm getting an alien reading on Mermaid beach!" Chris warned. "SAM! That's where she goes to think when something get's really confusing for her or when she needs to get air! I heard her say something about air when she left!" Cathy announced, extremely worried. "Well then she might be facing whatever's there alone!" Danny put together. (A/N: Well done Danny. What do you want, a medal? Lol, metaphor.) "Then let's get going!" Chris stated. The MBC ran to their pods and raced towards the beach, where they'd find the alien.

"Sam! Hello! Sam, are you here?" The yellow member's friends hopelessly called. "No no no. I won't have my introduction ruined by your…friend…searching!" Came a dark and nasty voice. The MBC readied their guns and went back to back. "Awwww, how cute. You're little friends brought their toy guns…" The voice snickered. "Where's Sam?" Chris asked, trying to get to the point. Judy simply glared, staying out of the situation for one reason or another. A dark shadowed figure approached the MBC from high up in the shadows. "Forgive me, I must be so rude…my name is Sir. Glaphen Knight, Glaphen for short." The dark figure was in a dark knight suit with a long blood red cape clinging to his back.

"Okay…sense Chris asked, I'll ask again for him. Where's Samantha?" Judy asked, trying to help…maybe. Glaphen smirked with an evil little grin from ear to ear. "Oh…you mean this young girl right here?" He moved out of the way to show Sam spread across the floor, fainted. "SAM!" Danny and Cathy gasped. "Shame shame shame…you all really don't realize how much power…how much strength you're giving up by replacing her…" "What?" Chris looked taken aback. "We're not replacing Sam!" "Oh but indeed you are…" The knight turned around and picked up the fallen girl, bridal style, and hopped towards the very top of the building. "SAM! BRING HER BACK!" "No no no! You're going to have to come visit me in my castle…the castle hidden in blossoms!" With an evil laugh, the alien disappeared, leaving the MBC to stand there.

"Huh, castle hidden in blossoms? Okay, its ether there's a GIRL under that mask or somebody's got some bad Daddy issues…" Danny commented. Something clicked in Cathy's mind. "Wait, castle hidden in blossoms? THAT'S IT! He's taking Sam to Hidden Blossom castle!" "What?" Judy asked raising an eyebrow. "You see, Hidden Blossom castle is an old Rhapsodian tale that takes place on earth during the feudal times! It's said that one night in December; a young, beautiful baby girl was born. She had eyes as cold as ice and dark skin. Even though the young girl had such cold eyes, she had a huge heart that warmed even the coldest of hearts, well, all except for one, that is. You see, there was once a great evil that nobody in her village dare stood up to."

Cathy looked at her friends before continuing. "The beautiful girl, which had gone by the name of Amelia, was the only one not afraid of the beast. She never knew why she was not afraid, that's because, until the night of her 13th birthday, she was untold that she had very strong, powerful magic. She was the very first 'Destined One.' Once the beast found out, he soon fell for Amelia. However, he was outraged when Amelia fell for a small town commoner, who was very much in love with the young girl himself. Rage coursing through his veins, the demon kidnapped the young village boy and the young girl while she was asleep. The demon was so evil and upset; he killed the commoner in the blink of an eye, forcing Amelia to watch. You see, Amelia was on a small golden and blue platform, which was magic, so when a single tear fell from her eye, the platform started to glow.

Amelia's tear broke the shackles that held her and she was able to cast one final spell. This one final spell would conceal the demon in the blue platform, but at a cost. The spell _**would **_cast the beast away, but the spell would not only use every centimeter of her magic, but her life force as well. Rumor has it that the platform and castle are here on earth and that the reincarnation of Amelia is alive today. It is also said that if upset enough while on the platform, if that same single tear falls from Amelia's reincarnation that the demon would be awakened and end the world." Cathy finished the old folk tale and looked at her friends. "Well that still doesn't explain why he wants Sam." Judy was the first to reply. "Yeah, well anyways, we better find this castle quickly before he hurts Sam or something!" Chris stated.

"Let's go!"

"Ow…where am I?" Sam asked weakly as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly more as she realized that her surroundings consisted of grey brick walls, and fancy, or what would have been fancy if it weren't covered in dust and chipped/destroyed, decor. The curtains that covered the windows had one or two holes in them and one was ripped to one side. "W-Where am I?" "In the very place you died so many years ago." "WH-WHAT?!" Sam asked looking around. She was about to get her blaster out when she realized that her arms and legs were chained on the wall that was several inches away. So in other words, the golden and blue platform she just realized she was on was in the left of the middle of the room but the chains were just long enough to have her hooked onto the platform. "GAH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Sam growled.

Glaphen stepped out of the darkness. "I've been waiting for you to wake up Amelia." "Amelia? What? Buddy I'm sorry but my name is Samantha! SA-MAN-THA!" Sam sounded out. "Hm…so it's the same thing as the last time…you're unknowing of your powers." "What? I'M A REGULAR GIRL! I mean…aside from the MBC and stuff but obviously I'm not needed THERE anymore…" The truth was…Sam didn't really know wither she was needed or not. It seemed like she wasn't but at the same time she didn't want to leave. Of course, she wouldn't let HIM know that… "Listen…who ARE you? What's going on here?" She asked. Glaphen smiled politely and bowed. "My name is Sir. Glaphen Knight, and YOU my dear are about to unleash true unstopped power…that is…as soon as you're little FRIENDS get here!"

"What are you planning to do to them?" Sam glared. "It's not what I'm doing to THEM my dear, it's what I'm doing to YOU!" Sam gasped as Glaphen took a shiny silver ball from his hands and threw it in the air. The glass ball shined and it flew in front of Sam. The vision was hazy and hard to see, but when it cleared up it revealed the MBC. "GUYS!" Sam screeched, making a move towards the ball but was pulled back by the chains. An evil laugh emerged from Glaphen. "Now…THE TRUE FUN BEGINS!" Sam attempted to break free from the shackles but to no avail. "I'm sorry Amelia, but you have to stay still and watch the show!" Glaphen snickered. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sam hollered. "AND THE NAME'S SAM! NOT AMELIA!" She turned her attention back towards the crystal ball.

"Well…here we are in this creepy little manor!" Judy shivered. "It's okay, I'll protect you, I promise." Chris smiled at the shivering girl and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Judy smiled and grabbed his hand.

Sam watched in surprise as the two grasped each other's hands firmly. Glaphen noticed this. "My my my, in love, are we?" Sam did not take her attention away from the glass ball.

The MBC made their way through the palace, guns in hand.

"What do you say we make this a little more…interesting?" Glaphen smiled and released an alien from the same planet the MBC recently just fought…minus Sam.

"ONCE AGAIN! FORMATION XZERO!" The MBC got into formation once again and took down the alien. "Wow! I can't believe it worked twice!" Cathy exclaimed. "You know…if the MBC had a leader, you'd be best pick!" Danny stated.

Sam's eyes narrowed at the words Danny said. He was supposed to be her friend? Yeah right.

"Let's go. I think Sam's waiting!" Cathy said. The MBC ran into a room where there was a single night stand with a purple cloth dapped around it. A crystal ball was sitting comfortably on a pillow. It was pure black…pure darkness. "Well…I wonder what that ball's for!" Danny inquired. "Hold back guys. I'll see what it is…" Judy motioned for them to put their weapons down. They all listened.

"They're…they're listening to her so…obediently…" _How can I compare to that? _Sam's eyes stayed practically glued to the glass ball.

"Wait! Judy, it might be dangerous!" Chris stated. "Don't worry. How bad can it be?" Judy walked up to the ball and touched it. There was a flash of black and white mixing and Judy's MBC uniform turned a darker shade of orange. "J-Judy?" Cathy asked slowly. Judy turned towards the MBC with dark red eyes, which were glowing like the sun. "Judy, what's wrong?" Chris asked cautiously. "You love her…you love Samantha, don't you?" Judy asked hesitantly. Chris gasped and the MBC's eyes widened.

For a moment, Sam's heart pumped like an engine. A small smile grew on her face and a very happy feeling made her feel light on her feet.

"Wh-What?" Chris asked. "You're in love with Samantha…" Judy stated. Cathy and Danny looked at each other. "Judy, what does that have to do with anything?"

_Does this mean he loves me? _Sam's mood was being brightened up. "I wouldn't get too hopeful if I were you." "Huh?" Sam turned towards Glaphen. "What do you mean?" "He may not have said he wasn't interested, but that doesn't mean at the same time he is…I can tell…the boy does not hold feelings for you." Sam's eyes narrowed once again. "Who are YOU to say that?" "Never mind, Amelia. Just watch." Sam turned back towards the Crystal ball. _Is it possible? Could what Sir. Doof just said be true? _Sam continued to keep her eyes on the crystal ball.

"You do…then parish!" Judy somehow unleashed a sword and attempted to stab it through Chris's stomach. Luckily, he dodged. "JUDY! GET YOUR MIND BACK TO SET HERE! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE SAM!" Chris tried to wake her up. "DIE!" Judy lounged towards Chris as he dodged once again, this time knocking Judy towards the floor. "JUDY! LISTEN TO ME!" Chris got on top of her, locking Judy to the ground. "JUDY PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Chris begged. A small dagger tied to Judy's wrist broke out of the MBC cloth as Judy slashed it across Chris's face, knocking him to the other side of the room.

"This is not looking good!" Cathy said, scared. "I know! Awwww man, if Judy doesn't snap out of this, CHRIS IS TOAST!" Danny said, not making Cathy feel any better. Chris slowly and weakly got up and touched his cheek. When he pulled his hand back down, he saw there was a large gash that went from his shoulder to his temple. Ouch. He got up and looked towards Judy. "Judy…please…you don't understand!" "I understand perfectly…you're in love with Samantha. That's nothing that can be helped. The only way I can unleash my pain is to rid of you for good." Judy's eyes narrowed. "No! Judy I'm in love with you!" "PROVE IT!" Judy lounged towards him with the sword once again, and once again, Chris dodged it. However, this time, Chris grabbed Judy's small wrist and pulled her towards him.

Sam's eyes widened as she listened to and watched what was going on. _No…no…_Chris was kissing Judy… "I told you…" Sam's eyes widened so much more as a single tear started to well up in her eye. _Check four…Chris loves her…_Sam closed her eyes tightly as one single salt filled tear dropped onto the Golden and Blue pallet. "YES!" Glaphen cheered. As the tear hit the pallet it started to glow, the wind picked up and soon, Sam was in the air, tears running freely down her cheeks.

**When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go.**

"C-Chris…" Judy stuttered. "Judy, I promise…I love you…" Chris had nothing but a serious look on his face. Tears started to fall from Judy's eyes as she threw herself onto Chris.

**You're giving me,  
Too many things,  
Lately.  
You're all I need (Oh, oh)**

Sam closed her eyes and let her tears drop to the floor. The tears continued to hit the pallet, making it glow twice as much.

"Ummm, it's nice you guys are together now and all…" Cathy started. "But we better get going if we're gonna' save Sam!" Danny finished. The two looked at each other then quickly looked away. "You guys are right. Let's get going!"

**You smiled at me,  
And said, "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

The MBC ran further on. "Hey! There's a shining light under that door! Maybe Sam's in there!" Cathy pointed. "Good eye Cathy!" Danny commented. The MBC ran towards the giant door and they all had to push hard against the door. Glaphen gasped and turned towards the door. "Well well well…it looks like you all made it!" An evil smirk. "WHERE'S SAM!?" "Take a wild guess…" The MBC looked towards the tornado. "N-NO WAY!" Chris gasped. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY HE WANTED SAM! SAM'S THE REINCARNATION OF AMELIA!" Cathy exclaimed. "SAM!" Chris yelled, trying to reach his friend.

**When we are older you'll understand,  
What I meant, when I said "No"  
I don't think, life is quite that simple.**

"CHRIS! REACH OUT TO HER! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER TO CALM DOWN!" Chris looked towards Cathy then nodded. Chris slowly walked towards the growing whirlwinds and started to reach his hand out. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MASTER'S RETURN!" Glaphen took out a sword of his own to attack Chris but was booted out of the way by Danny. "WE'VE GOT YOU'RE BACK CHRIS!" Danny hollered over the wind.

**When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
It's hard to let it go,**

Chris nodded towards Danny as he continued trying to reach Sam. "SAM!!! WAKE UP! IT'S ME, CHRIS!" Of course, sense Chris was unknowingly the reason Sam was crying, her tears started to come down even quicker as the wind became more intense. The hair bands in Sam's hair broke and so her hair was let down and a piece of her shirt ripped off from the bottom. "SAAAAAAM!!!" Chris called. He slowly forced his way into the winds and grabbed her arm.

**So simple and clean.**

The daily things,  
Like this and that and what is what.  
That keep us all busy,  
Are confusing me.  
That's when you came to me,  
And said, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

When we are older you'll understand,  
It's enough when I say so.  
And maybe,  
Some things are that simple

When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.

Sam looked towards Chris as tears started to fly from her eyes even more.

**Hold me.  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before.**

Cathy, Danny, and Judy continued to hold Sir. Knight off. "GUYS, WORK TOGETHER!" Danny and Cathy turned to each other and nodded. Danny took Cathy's hands and started to swing her around, Cathy stretched and kicked Glaphen each time she was swung around.

**When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
It's hard to let it go.**

The wind whirling around Sam slowly came to a stop as Sam fainted and Chris pulled her into a hug. "It's okay…I'm not going to let anything happen to you…" Chris whispered as he hugged the fainted crying girl.

**Hold me.  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before.**

**Hold me.  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on.  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before.**

"GAH! YOU STUPID LITTLE BRATS HAVE RUINED MY MASTER'S RETURN CHANCE! I swear to you…I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I'LL BE BACK!" With that, Glaphen teleported away. The remaining MBC members turned to Chris and the fainted yellow member of their team. "Jinkys! I wonder what he did to set her off like that!" Cathy commented. "Yeah, me too. Whatever it was it must have been pretty important to her!" Danny agreed. "Yeah yeah whatever let's just get back to the clubhouse!" Judy interrupted. As Sam was asleep, she replayed Chris and Judy kissing over and over in her mind. _Now I finally know what all these checks mean…Judy's the perfect version of me…she better then me…_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So? How was it? Its 13 pages long with 4,858 words! ^^ lol yeah…anyways, please Review! Thank you!


	2. I Love You do You Love Me?

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! ^^ I was excited to get this one started so I started it the day right after I finished the first chapter! XD

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

R&R! Thank you!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 2: I Love You do You Love Me?

Sam woke up and found herself face-to-face with the sealing of the MBC clubhouse. _They saved me…_She thought. She slowly looked towards her left and saw Danny and Cathy talking. Cathy looked really worried and Danny had a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Danny spoke. "What if she's not?" Cathy replied, completely ignoring what Danny just told her. He sighed and hugged his worrying best friend. "Don't worry. Sam's a strong girl. She'll wake up." He said, completely unaware that the spoken person was already awake. Sam smiled at her two friends mentally and blinked twice. She slightly looked up.

Chris was madly typing on the computer, Judy beside him, and had a worried expression on his face. Judy simply had an annoyed expression. _That's right…_Sam thought. _Chris woke me up from my trance and I fainted…he told me he wouldn't let anything happen to me…it's the same thing he promised to Judy…and he loves her. Maybe…_Sam trailed off. "Oh my gosh! She's awake!" Came a cheery voice, obviously shaken up with surprise. Cathy had seen that her recently kidnapped friend had awakened from her sleep. All of the MBC turned towards Sam as she attempted to get up…not the best decision on her part. Sam got half-way up, as a sharp pain stretched itself across her head, she clutched her head in pain, cringing. "O-Ow…" She muttered under her breath. In a few short seconds, Chris was by her side helping her to sit up. "Don't force yourself. You must be in pain from all that happened." He spoke softly. Sam slightly blushed at his touch and looked away.

"Thank you guys, for saving me." Sam stated. "Well of course we would! We're you're friends!" Cathy replied. _Lately that's hard to believe. _Sam hissed in her head. Instead of making this point, Samantha simply put on a fake smile towards her alien 'friend.' "What I wonder is exactly what Sir. Doofus said to get you to go off like that!" Danny exclaimed. "Yeah, what DID he say Sam?" Cathy wondered. The yellow member blushed as red as a cherry and looked quickly away. "It's…its way too personal!" Sam exclaimed as an answer. "Well…we ARE your friends…aren't we? We deserve to know."Judy smirked. Sam glared towards her. "Well it's my life and I can tell you if I want to." Sam threw between her teeth as she got up. "Sam, you trust us don't you?" Chris asked as Sam made her way to the door.

She stopped as she opened the door. "I trust all of you…" She turned around with an icy glare towards Judy. "It's HER I don't trust." That was all that was slipped between the powerful reincarnation's lips as she left through the clubhouse door. All of the MBC members gasped and looked at each other. "OHHHH! I SEE! It's all coming together now! To Sam, it feels like Judy's replacing her!" Cathy said, making sense of something that Glaphen said. "What?" Chris asked, obviously confused. "Don't you remember?"

(Flashback from the last chapter! XD)

"SAM!" Danny and Cathy gasped. "Shame shame shame…you all really don't realize how much power…how much strength you're giving up by replacing her…" "What?" Chris looked taken aback. "We're not replacing Sam!" "Oh but indeed you are…"

(End flashback)

"OHHHH!" Danny said, getting what Cathy was saying. "So you're telling me that I'M the reason that she was so vulnerable?" Judy asked, critically raising an eyebrow. "Yes!" Cathy said. "That's crazy! How could Sam think that? We'd never replace her!" Chris exclaimed. "Well, to be honest, we kind of have been!" Cathy came back. "We've barley said ANYTHING to Sam sense Judy joined the group, and then to top it off, Judy HAS been showing off a little. Maybe It's best if we let Sam have her alone time and when she comes back we'll explain and say sorry." "Yeah, Cathy's right! I can see how Sam would be upset! Let's give her time to cool off from being Ms. Aggravated." Danny stated.

"You know…friends shouldn't say things behind their backs." Came a kidding voice. The MBC turned around to see Sam leaning against the door frame. "SAM!"

Sam smiled ever so slightly as she kept her eyes concentrated on her team members. "Chris…can I speak to you alone, please?" Judy looked like she was about to blow up as she lifted her finger up and was about to say something when Chris interrupted. "Sure, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be right back guys." With that said, Chris walked out the door with Sam.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sam's POV)

I had been walking on the sidewalk that had been my friend last night. I hoped that my other friend, the wind, would come to play as well. I needed them right now…more than ever, even more than last night! Luckily, the sweet breeze I felt last night was soon all around me, begging for me to follow and be happy. I can't. Not right now. I sighed as the wind flew through my now down hair, allowing me to think more clearly. _Judy's better than me…everybody knows it…especially Chris…Chris…_I could replay that name forever and never get tired of it. I sighed as I watched the leaves accept the wind's invitation to play as they twirled around aimlessly in the heat of the sun.

_He promised Judy he would protect her…he promised me that same thing as well. _Did that mean anything? Did that mean that he loved her and he also loved me? Did it mean that he was torn between us? Is it possible? I looked in front of me. _I have to see…I have to know for sure…I have to know if he loves me…_With that thought in mind, I quickly ran back towards the clubhouse. As I slowly opened the door, I could hear Danny saying something. "Yeah, Cathy's right! I can see how Sam would be upset! Let's give her time to cool off from being Ms. Aggravated." I rolled my eyes and slowly but surely opened up the door. "You know…friends shouldn't say things behind their backs." I leaned against the door frame of the MBC base. "SAM!" Everybody exclaimed with alert and surprise.

I smiled lightly. They remembered my name. How wonderful. My eyes widened slowly and very very slightly, remembering what I was back to do. "Chris…can I speak to you alone, please?" I could tell Judy was not pleased with my question. She pointed her finger and opened her mouth to object but Chris interrupted her. "Sure, I guess." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He was so cute… "I'll be right back guys." He walked towards me, making my heart pounce once. I looked at him, blushed, and turned away. We walked to the side of Cathy's house. "Sam, what's on your mind?" He asked sweetly. I turned around, looking at him with a blush across my cheeks.

"Chris…I…I have to tell you something that…may change something in both of our lives." I answered, looking thoroughly at the ground. He smiled as sweet as he sounded at me. "Well what is it?" He seemed to be egging me on. "Chris…we've been friends sense diapers…and…to tell you the truth…I've always kind of…" I continued to look at the ground. Chris kept his caring, sweet stare at me. I gulped and looked up at him. It's now or never. "Chris…I'm in love with you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL CLIFFY! XD Anyways, I know I know, it's short but it seemed like a good place to end it! Please Review! Thanks!


	3. My Love,My Answer,My Goodbye

I started this one right I mean RIGHT after I finished the last chapter you read. So please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 3: My Love…My Answer…My Goodbye

"Chris…I'm in love with you." A deathly silence entered both Sam and Chris's lives as this confession was said. The blue haired boy's eyes had widened and his pupils shrank a little. Chris shook his head and got a hold of himself. His eyes returned to normal as a certain feeling crossed his features. Sam couldn't identify it, however. "Sam…" _Here it comes… his answer…please…let it be a- _"I…I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody else." The yellow member's eyes widened and tears started to well up in them. _No…this can't be happening…this can't be true…PLEASE! LET THIS BE A NIGHTMARE! _Although these were her thoughts, Sam made no movements to show that's what she was thinking at all. Instead, her face moved downwards and her hair covered her eyes that were glistening with tears. A small, fake, and sad smile took over her lips. "Judy…right?" The small smile stood like concrete on her lips. "It's alright…it's not like…I expected you to…" Tears fell from her cheeks and she couldn't finish her sentence. "I've gotta' go!" The crying girl turned on her heel and ran away from the heartbreaker.

"SAM! WAIT!" Chris attempted to stop her but she ran way too fast for him to catch up. Chris looked sadly at the ground. What had he just done?

Sam ran away, as fast as she could. The young crying girl pushed past people as she held her arm to her eyes to cover up her tears. Not wanted, the tears flew behind the poor girl, feeling the same pain as their owner did. Sam could see nobody, but they all could see her. The people turned around, wanting to comfort the girl but could not. _So it IS true…I HAVE been replaced…I'm not needed anymore..._

Calm, cooling ocean waves were whisking themselves onto their best and eternal friend, the sand. The two had an unbreakable bond. The ocean loved being with the sand. Just in the same, the sand never rejected the loving water that came to it every day. The sand was open and the water loved it just as much as the sand loved taking the liquid in. Together, the sand and water were peaceful and calming to one another, and they also had the power to calm everybody. They had one visitor at least every night. Tonight, it was a young, beautiful crying girl, with her legs tucked up to her chest and her tears staining her yellow outfit.

Yes…she was quite the common visitor.

The young girl would come every week and allow the calm water and the caring sand to caress her into a place where she could not be disturbed, a place where she could love without hurt. However, tonight was different. This girl was not dreaming of love and fear of heartbreak, but she was experiencing the very thing she worried about when thoughts of him came rushing to her mind.

The girl could cry no more. Her tears were dried up. Her saddened eyes looked up from her hiding place. Now, she could see the world like it has been seeing her once again. _Chris…_Every time his name would come to her mind, she would think of the one word she felt for him.

Love.

Usually, when she put these two together, she would feel light and joyful…but tonight, like I said before, was different. This changed her feelings. This depressed beauty had said something she wished she hadn't said, and she wished she never heard his reply. Now that what was said that day was announced, another word was clicked to Chris and Love. Heartbreak.

_I love him…I always will…but…I'm so darn stupid! If I had never said anything I would have never gotten an answer! Now that we've both said these things…there's no turning back. Me and Chris will never be friends again…_This poor girl's name?

Sam.

_All those checks…all those thoughts…all those dreams…to think…they led to this…_

(Flashback)

"Chris…I'm in love with you."

"Sam…"

"I…I'm sorry."

(End flashback)

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

The phrase replayed in Sam's mind again and, never stopping to let her catch a break. The yellow MBC member got up. _I'm sorry…why? WHY DID THAT HAVE TO BE THE ANSWER?! _Finally, as though they returned from a long vacation, salty tears started to land into the dirt, quickly taken in by the sand and the waves as though they were children without a home.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

That was all that could play in her mind.

I'm sorry.

_There's nothing more I can do…I'm not needed anymore…my friends want her as a leader…Chris loves her…I'm just not needed in their clique anymore…I'm not needed on the MBC…_

She repeated this to herself as she turned on the transmission the the commander. "Hello Samantha? What can I do for you?" "Hello commander." Sam answered without as much cheer as usual. "I…I need to do something that…I know would be best for the team." The commander gained a look of confusion as this was said. "Well what is it?" "I'm sorry commander…but I want to quite the MBC."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Judy was leaning against the window when Sam entered the clubhouse. Sam, of course, did not notice. _Huh…what is that looser doing? _Judy looked in through the window and carefully listened into the conversation. She saw that Sam had turned on a transmission to the Galactic Commander. _What is she DOING?! _"Hello Samantha? What can I do for you?" "Hello commander." _Hmmm, SHE doesn't seem too cheerful! _"I…I need to do something that…I know would be best for the team." _Oh no…she's going to try to get rid of me! She's trying to separate me from Chris! _"Well what is it?" _OHHHH no! _Judy was about to yell in that she had to stay here with Chris on earth, but was cut off when Sam said something that Judy LOOOOOOOVED the sound of. "I'm sorry commander…but I want to quite the MBC." "YES!" The Commander and Sam turned towards the window with questioning faces. Before they could see her, Judy hid behind a wall.

The Galactic commander turned back towards Sam. "Samantha? You want to quite? Are you sure? You were always such a good member and so compassionate about the MBC too. Sam thought about it herself. Was she sure? Yes. Yes she was. Even if was the commander said was true, it would be too awkward to stay here now that she ruined her friendship with Chris. "I'm sorry commander…It's what I know I have to do.

"Very well Samantha." The alien sent a contract to Sam. "Sign this, promising you won't tell about the MBC once you quite, and then you're free to go." "Thank you commander." Sam replied, taking the contract. "Personally, I think you're making a big mistake." Sam sighed and took a pen from her pocket, signing the contract. Text was not the only thing she signed this contract with. As she wrote down the last letter of her name, one more tear, as lonely as Sam herself was, fell from her eye and onto the contract. The commander inwardly sighed, taking the contract back. "Goodbye Samantha." "It's been an honor serving you commander." With that, the transmission was ended. Sam looked down at her watch. _This is it…_Samantha pulled the watch off her wrist. Looking down at it, memories hit her like a ton of blocks.

Sam took out a piece of paper that she had written on as soon as she made her decision at the beach. The reincarnation looked down at her note and kissed it. "Goodbye…" Sam set the V-com down on the table and slipped her note inside of it. "Good luck…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny, Cathy, and Chris stepped into the clubhouse. "Well, so much for finding that alien!" Cathy exclaimed, upset. "Man, I know that Judy was stuck on her shift at Pretty Petty Pets and all, but why didn't Sam come?" Danny asked. Chris looked down at the floor. _Could it be because…nah. _"Jinky! What's with that note on the table?" Cathy asked. "I don't know. Check." Danny answered. Cathy slowly approached the note on the table. "Oh no…I THINK SAM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! HER V-COM IS ON THE TABLE TOO!" Cathy screeched. "What?" Danny and Chris ran over. "You're right! The alien was smart enough to get rid of her V-Com!" Chris simply watched as his eyes widened more. Cathy reached down and snatched up the note, reading it carefully.

"No…I wasn't right…not even close…she…she…" Tears started to form in Cathy's eyes as she reached up and put a hand on her mouth. Danny and Chris both turned towards Cathy. "What? Cathy…What is it? Are you okay?" Danny asked, obviously worried about his friend. (A/N: Coughcough Crush…) "Sam…she's…she's…" Chris slowly reach over and took the note, as he was reading it, his eyes grew with terror. "No…NO!" Chris dropped the note to the floor. "What is it?" Danny asked, getting even more worried now. "Sam…quite…she quite the MBC…"

The Note: _**I trusted my love…I got my answer…now I'm saying my goodbye, and good luck.**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay…so how'd you like the chapter? Thank you for reading! R&R please!


	4. My Tears

Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys are THE GREATEST! ^^ Please enjoy this chapter! R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 4: My Tears

Samantha walked up to her front porch with dragging feet. Her tears had once again ran out and her eyes were bloodshot. After the weekend ended, she would probably see them all at school. She had it all playing in her head like a tune never stopping. She would walk into school and run into her three best 'friends' in the world, however, they wouldn't be asking for her to come back on the team. They would be telling her she was a baby for quitting the team because of a simple problem in her's and Chris's relationship. Chris would just stand there with Judy hanging off his shoulder as he turned away and headed to class with his little girlfriend in toe.

The depressed ex-yellow member made her way into her house. The person that had raised her, the mother, was sitting on the couch reading a book titled 'How to Keep Men Interested.' As the sound of a door opening and closing came, the 26 looking mother looked up at her child, setting the book down. The young woman got up from her seat on the comfortable autumn. "Hello Samantha, how was your day?" Sam's eyes widened as the tears returned. "Mom…!" The young girl rammed into her mother, giving her a big hug. "OH! Sam…what's wrong?" Her mother asked, returning the favor. Sam continued to cry onto her mother, her friend, her ONLY friend…Her mother continued to hug her daughter. "It's okay honey…it's going to be fine…" Comforting words blew out of her mother's mouth as the hug did not break.

"It's over…it's all over…" The sad girl whispered. "Honey…no story is ever over…just a chapter. I assure you…your first chapter has just ended, but a new one is about to begin." Sam's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother. "What?" Her mother smiled at her offspring. "Honey…we're moving."

"Master…I am most sorry I did not revive you…" A dark figure apologized. "Please. Don't give me that. You failed me…and for that, you'll pay dearly." "NO MASTER PLEASE!" The figure begged. "Explain to me, why I should allow you to live." "Master…I am not only you're humble servant but I am you're only one. I hate to say this to you but if you get rid of me you're screwed." Whatever had evil eyes before now had evilly confused ones. "Oh, uh. That's right. Well then, don't fail me again." "Yes sir."

Cathy sat on the couch looking at the floor. "I can't believe she's gone…" Danny sat down carefully next to the young Rhapsodian. "I know…I know…none of us can…" The jock answered, carefully placing an arm around her tense shoulders. He could feel her relax slightly from his touch. He wondered why. "I know…I just…we acted like she didn't exist when Judy was around, which lately, has been all the time!" The young, blushing, girl replied. Chris was sitting down in the super computer chair and looking towards the ground. Sam quit…it was his fault…AW HE WAS SO STUPID! HOW COULD HE LET SAM RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! Chris turned around in his seat to the happy couple…well…TO BE happy couple, anyways…

Danny looked into the eyes of the upset girl She was really pretty when she was upset like this…GAH! What was he saying? He liked Wendy, didn't he? "I know…but hey! I have an idea!" The human said pulling his arm off, making Cathy regain her original upset stage. "Why don't we just go and visit her, settle things out?" Chris's eyes widened and Cathy's natural face returned. "Wow Danny, that's the first sensible thing that you've ever said!" Chris answered. Danny glared at Chris. "Well…if you want your girlfriend back…" Chris snapped. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The other two team members looked taken aback. "In fact…before she left she told me she loved me and I turned her down for Judy! OKAY?! So that may be the reason why Sam quit!" The tech admitted.

After this confession, Catherine's face lowered from a surprised look to an upset one. The girl stood up and walked over to her fellow team member. "Chris…" The boy looked up at her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I bet you're not going to believe what happens next! ^^ Sorry it's so short but it was a REALLY good place to stop! I hope, anyways…please R&R! ^^ Thanks!


	5. I'm so So Sorry

Well…I started this the day after I finished the last chapter I did. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! It's CathyxDanny filled this time! ^.^ ^^ Thank you for reviewing once again! ^^ I'm sorry if the lyrics are all smashed together!

OH! BTW, XD is a happy face! ^^ Just so you guys can use it if you didn't know what it was!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club! OH! Also, I do not own You Belong with Me, Taylor swift does. And I do not own Ready for Love by Casacada! Okay? Get it? Got it? Good.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 5: I'm So so Sorry

The other two team members looked taken aback. "In fact…before she left she told me she loved me and I turned her down for Judy! OKAY?! So that may be the reason why Sam quit!" The tech admitted.

After this confession, Catherine's face lowered from a surprised look to an upset one. The girl stood up and walked over to her fellow team member. "Chris…" The boy looked up at her.

SLAP!

A red hand mark was painted on Chris's face as the angered girl slapped him once, hard, against the face. "You're an idiot…you love her, but you can't _**see **_that you do…How could you say that to her?" The blond hissed. The blue heartbreaker turned back towards his team member and settled a hand on his face where the mark was, looking stunned. Danny's eyes widened at his crush-NO! NOT HIS CRUSH! HE DID **NOT **LIKE CATHY! "C-Cathy…" "Can't you see that Sam was here before Judy, that she loved you far before our new member ever did, that you just caused my best friend to quit?!" Tears were pouring from the sad Rhapsodian like a waterfall. Chris stood in his same position as the blond spilled her heart out. "How could you say that to her?" The yelling came to a slight hush as Catherine fell to the ground crying with a hand clutched over her heart. Tears hit the wood floor as only the sound of whimpering could be heard.

Chris looked down at the floor and sighed. "I told her…I'm sorry…I…I don't love her…she knows that now, and it's going to have to stay that way and the sooner she realizes that I'm not the one for her she can move on…" Cathy's eyes widened as she looked up at the recently smacked boy. A confusing look came over Danny. "Chris…buddy? Are you okay? This isn't you." The bangs on his head covered his blue eyes as he responded to the confused jock. "She deserves better than me…" With that, the blue-haired boy walked out of the room. "We'll go and see her tomorrow. Right now it would be best if we didn't pressure her." He said as the door closed. "I wonder what's up with him…" Danny pondered.

He turned around to see the blond getting up. "What if…she doesn't want to hear it? What if…she's not our friend anymore…?" She couldn't help but feel tears start to fall down her rosy cheeks again. The only sound heard now was Danny walking towards his best feminine friend. A slight little gasp escaped her lips as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. This action even surprised Danny as he attempted to comfort her. "D-Danny…" "Cathy, it'll be okay. I promise. We're just having a little team problem. Everything will turn out fine." He answered to the girl. _OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I DOING?! THIS IS NOT HOW I ACT TOWARDS MY FRIENDS! IF I DID THIS TO CHRIS I WOULD BE CONSIDERED GAY! GAH! I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR CATHY! I JUST CAN'T! _No matter what was screaming in his head, he didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip.

"Danny…I…" The jock released his grip so that the hyperactive girl could face him. "I-" Danny placed a finger on her lips with a 'Shhhh,' then slipped his hand onto her cheek. Their eyes met as he started to lean in, gently closing his eyes. Cathy did the same. _Am I about to kiss Danny? _Two pairs of lips were about to meet when a door slammed open, causing both to frantically pull away from each other and turn away. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The red head stood in the door way, her head tilted to the side with a slight smirk on her face. "N-No way! Come in!" The two answered. Judy laughed heartily at the two. "Awwww, I'm sorry. Were you two about to kiss? Cause' I could leave-" "ME? KISS HER?! NO WAY!" Danny answered as a dark blush spread across his face. "Oh really?" The new Marry Jane Watson asked. (Lol Spiderman joke! XD) "YES! PLEASE! LIKE I WOULD **EVER **KISS **HER**!" Cathy looked towards the startled boy. "Excuse me?" Danny's looked became even more scared and worried as he turned towards the slightly angered girl. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't kiss you if somebody gave me a million bucks!" He answered, backing up. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The Rhapsodian exclaimed in anger. "AHHH!" Danny threw his arms in front of his head. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Another strange laugh came from Judy's lips. "You guys are too cute…I'm going to go find Chris. I've got to tell him something! See ya guys later!" Another laugh escaped her red lips as she closed the door on the two.

Tape zipped over a package, sealing it. "Whew. That's the last package." An ex-MBC member stated, wiping sweat away from her forehead. "Okay Honey. I'll get the moving guys. Go get dressed." Samantha smiled at her mother as the 36, 26 looking, year old stepped down the stairs. Samantha sighed, her happy face dissolving. When the girl glanced at the clock, she sighed even more heavily. It was 9:00 in the morning. She and her mom had started packing at 5:00. The girl took a glance down at herself. Her pajamas were filthy! She needed to change.

The girl stepped into the bathroom with many different trys of clothes. She should find a new style to go with at this new place. She didn't want to repeat history. She sighed for the, literally, third time that morning as she turned her radio on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy Casacada's Ready for Love!" The morning radio show host said. _Huh…I've never heard this song before…_

**You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of**

Sam's eyes widened as she stopped putting her shirt on mid-way. _Oh come on! _She wanted to change the song but decided against doing so. Maybe this song would help her…

**Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**

Oh gosh…this sounded exactly like what she was going through…dang it…

**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love**

The girl stared at the radio. Was Casacada following her around writing this stuff down? If she was…she was getting a restraining order…

**Ready for love ...**

**How can it be that you're ready for love.....**

**Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**

**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love**

**How can it be that you're ready for love ...**

**How can it be that you're ready for love ...**

Wait…if what she was thinking was true…that means…the new chapter in her life would have another boy…and her first happy ending! The girl's spirits brightened up as she finished her outfit.

"Thank you! That was Casacada with 'Ready for Love.' Now we have Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me.'" Sam's eyes widened. She knew this song. Whenever she heard it before Judy showed up, she'd have to dance to it and sing along. Oh no…she had to turn the radio off before-

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

NOOO!!! Samantha couldn't help it as she got in front of her window and started dancing and singing along. Surprisingly, she was pretty good!

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

People walking by looked up at the window and pointed to their friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, parents, and, yes, pets. "Mommy, look! That girl is dancing!" "Yes she is baby, now let's go get some ice cream!" "YAY!"

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Sam continued to get dressed in her regular outfit. She gave up on the new identity thing when she heard 'Ready for Love.'

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

_I can't stop dancing! _The yellow member-I mean, EX-yellow member of the MBC continued to prance around in her, well, what used to be, her room, singing along to her all time favorite song.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

The song was coming to an end and Sam just didn't care. She kept dancing to it and she never wanted it to stop.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**

Samantha sighed happily. By the end of the song, she was fully comforted about Chris. The girl ran to the stairs and slid down the railing. "Okay Mom! I just need to eat breakfast and we can start-" Before Samantha could finish her sentence, her mother placed pancakes in a bowl in front of her. "We're eating on the way there!" Her mother smiled. Sam returned her mother's beautiful smile. Then, memories returned of how Danny and Cathy would smile at her and how she would smile back. After them, came Chris. She remembered how sweet he would sound to her and his smile made her want a kiss…she remembered how much she loved him and how much he broke her heart.

Samantha reluctantly took the meal from her mother's hands and headed to the moving truck.

As the truck started, Sam turned around to get one last look at the house. She gasped as she saw that Chris, Cathy, and Danny were there, at her doorstep, without Judy. As the car made another sound, their direction turned directed towards her. Apparently, they realized that she was moving, because Chris threw his hand out for the truck to wait and as soon as it started taking off, he ran after it. "SAM, WAIT!" A tear trickled down her cheek as the car got farther and farther away from her friends. As soon as she was out of site, Sam realized herself. She had made a horrible mistake.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When morning came, I stepped out of my yellow house and starred out into the street. A sigh escaped my lips. Shouldn't Chris and Danny be here by now? I was looking more forward to seeing Chris and Sam, whom had recently quit the MBC, because I had quite the fight with Danny. He had claimed that he wouldn't ever kiss me! Was there something wrong with me? And weren't we about to kiss last night? Whoops. Sorry…that slipped. Anyways…When Danny was being so sweet last night…I…I don't know what happened. My world seemed to turn beautiful…my heart jumped. I…I think I love Danny! After all…when we were about to kiss…I really wanted to! I still want to! Grrrrr…they're still not here! I'm going back inside!

Curse you ironic thing…

As soon as I turned around, my lips met with somebody and I felt really light. I couldn't see who it was but…it felt really nice! So I closed my eyes and kind of melted into the kiss. It seemed to last only a few seconds until he pulled away. I opened up my eyes slowly to see the boy I kissed…WAS DANNY! He looked at me with his eyes widened and his hands on my shoulders. My eyes widened with him as my mouth slowly dropped. "AH!" We quickly pulled away from each other. "D-DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "If anybody asks you forced yourself on me!" "WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNEAKED BEHIND ME AND KISSED ME!" "I DID NOT! YOU TURNED AROUND AND KISSED **ME**!" "Grrrrr…" "Uhhhh? Do you want me to pretend I didn't see that?" Me and Danny jumped backwards from fighting and saw Chris standing there with an eyebrow raised. "CHRIS! YES, PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" I answered.

The boy rolled his eyes and smiled at us. It was a fake smile…I could tell. Ever sense I slapped him last night…he's been really down about Sam…I hope he's okay!

Our three person, usually four person, group walked towards Sam's house. I sighed. I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind! That kiss…his lips kind of tasted like, huh, blueberry, my favorite! I stole a glance at Danny. Bad choice, my eyes widened. The sun was just coming up, creating quite the beautiful scenery behind him. The mini rays that came out from behind the branches and leaves of the trees made him look so…so…another sigh, this time, dreamily…handsome. That sigh was another mistake. His eyes turned towards me. "What are you looking at?" "AH!" I quickly turned around and looked ahead of me. "Aw, was Cath stealing at glance at me?" He teased. I closed my eyes and stook my nose in the air. "Don't be ridiculous! I was just watching the sunrise!" I argued. Danny snickered. "Whatever you say." He turned around. I turned and looked at Chris. The poor boy's eyes were focused on the road ahead.

Poor guy…his thoughts were probably focused on Sam…he DID love her after all, even if he doesn't know it! Out of all of us, he's probably the one that needs to apologize the most. I just hope Sam will accept our apologies…

As we made our way in front of Sam's house, we walked onto her front porch. DIIING DOOOONG! Chris rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. He tried again. DIIING DOOOONG! Nothing. "Is anybody home?" Danny asked. I looked in through the window. "Wow. You earthlings decorate in weird ways!" "What?" Chris asked confused. "There's nothing in there!" I replied. Just then, we heard a motor kick in. As we turned around, we noticed a moving van…with Sam in it! I could see she was surprised we were there when her mouth dropped and a single tear fell. Chris ran forward to catch the truck before it left. Too late. The truck took off, leaving all three of us here.

Chris's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, much like I did last night. He looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Sam…DANG IT!" He screamed towards the ground, which had done nothing wrong. I could see that the ground beneath his face was getting darker by little drops of some kind of liquid…Chris was crying. Soon, I realized he wasn't the only one. I felt my cheek and noticed that I, too, was crying. I closed my eyes and felt more tears drop onto my shoes or shirt. I looked to my side to see Danny looking towards the ground, he was holding back tears. I sighed. I'm only doing this because I love him, and because I'm repaying him for what he did last night. I walked behind him and put one of my hands on his shoulder. He turned towards me and pulled me into a hug, surprisingly, he didn't care that Chris was there! "She's gone…she's really…really…gone…and…she's not coming back!" I whimpered onto his shoulder. Just as he let me cry on his shoulder he cried on mine…I want to stay this way forever…

(Normal POV)

Chris's tears seemed to never come to a stop. Sam was gone. And it was all his fault. "Sam…I'm sorry…I'm never got to tell you…I'm so…so…sorry…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay! ^^ So…did you expect Cathy to slap Chris? Lol I know…I was so terrible to Chris in this chapter but it had to be done for later on! ^^ And yes, a few people might be a little OOC! Please R&R and tell me if you liked it! Thank you!


	6. My Fateful Chris Encounter!

WOW! I've been on a writing KICK lately! ^^ I'm guessing that's a good thing? XD Anyways thanks for reviewing everybody! I'm going to try to keep updating as often as possible, okay? Thank you all so very much! PRETTY PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME BECAUSE I MADE SAM MOVE! It's going to all work out in the long run…most likely! JUST SO YOU KNOW… JASON AND SAM ARE NOT PAIRED UP! IT'S JUST FOR DRAMA! And besides, Jason is paired up with somebody coming up in the next chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 6: My Fateful Chris Encounter!

_**I walked slowly down what seemed to be a never ending sidewalk…of course, I considered the sidewalk helpful to my thoughts, but without the wind flying through my hair as well, it was useless. Everything around me was pitch dark, with no sound besides the scuffing of my new sneakers on the road. "Sam!" My eyes widened as I turned all around me. "Sam! SAM!" I continued to turn around. "Who-Who's there?" I asked. Soon, light started to shine out from under me as I looked downwards. "Sam!" "AH!" I screamed and closed my eyes as I was suddenly falling from the sky. As I looked towards the ground, I closed my eyes once again, waiting for impact against me.**_

_**It never arrived. Instead, I felt myself in somebody's arms, bridal style. Then I heard somebody laugh at me. I look up to see who had saved me, not sure to thank them for saving my life or yell at them for laughing at me. Apparently, the answer was nether. The person, who had saved me and laughed, was Chris. "C-CHRIS!" He laughed again. "Sam, you really need to be more careful when the MBV is on pilot mode!" I blushed as he sat me down. "C-Chris…I…I thought-" I was interrupted as his finger went onto my lips. "Quiet…I think we both have had enough talking for one day." What was he talking about? I could feel my blush get even darker.**_

_**"W-What?" He shook his head and smiled that adorable smile of his. "Never mind that…" As that was said, he started to lean in towards me. I gasped as sweet, soft lips pressed against my own. My heart jumped a thousand times as I kissed him back, giving equal pressure to the lips area. This wonderful lifetime wish pulled away from me. "Well, I can see you enjoyed that kiss!" He laughed. I blushed once again and began to hesitate to say anything. "Okay, I'll give you another one…but only if you promise me one thing…" I answered to him by shaking my head furiously in a 'yes' answer. He leaned back in towards me and whispered in my ear. "Sam…wake up."**_

"Sam! SAM WAKE UP!" Samantha's mother screamed, attempting to wake her child. The offspring's eyes shot up and her head shot off her pillow. "Honey, you've got school. I already set your clothes out now go get dressed." Her mother stepped out of the room. Sam's eyes widened. "Where…where am I?" Then it hit her.

(Flashback)

"Chris…I'm in love with you."

"I…I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody else."

"Very well Samantha."

"Sign this, promising you won't tell about the MBC once you quite, and then you're free to go." "Thank you commander."

Sam took out a piece of paper that she had written on as soon as she made her decision at the beach. The reincarnation looked down at her note and kissed it. "Goodbye…" Sam set the V-com down on the table and slipped her note inside of it. "Good luck…"

"Mom…!" The young girl rammed into her mother, giving her a big hug.

"Honey…no story is ever over…just a chapter. I assure you…your first chapter has just ended, but a new one is about to begin." Sam's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother. "What?" Her mother smiled at her offspring. "Honey…we're moving."

As the truck started, Sam turned around to get one last look at the house. She gasped as she saw that Chris, Cathy, and Danny were there, at her doorstep, without Judy. As the car made another sound, their direction turned directed towards her. Apparently, they realized that she was moving, because Chris threw his hand out for the truck to wait and as soon as it started taking off, he ran after it. "SAM, WAIT!"

(End Flashback)

A gasp slipped from her lips as one more tear fell down. Chris was running after her, HER, the girl he said he didn't love. Samantha concentrated her gaze at the floor. Well…he WAS her friend…they all were…except for Judy…The girl shook the thought from her mind as she got up from her bed and grabbed her daily clothing, walking into the bathroom.

Soon enough, Samantha was eating breakfast downstairs. "Yes…He will be? Okay. Okay yes we'll be waiting. Thank you. Bye-Yes……No I'm sorry." Her mother walked over to her cabinet and opened it. "No I'm afraid that we don't have flour ether-okay. Okay. Y-Yeah. Yes! Of course-Okay. Okay we'll be waiting. Bye." The 36 year old hung up the phone. "Mom, what was all that about?" "That was Mrs. Percy. She has a son and he's going to walk you to school this morning." After the sentence was completed the doorbell rang and Sam nearly spit out her food. "MOM!" "Don't worry honey. I'm sure he's going to be nice!" Her mother said, handing her a towel then heading to the door. "Hello Ms. Paterson!" (I do NOT know Sam's real last name!) "Hello there Jason, Sam will be right there."

Her mother walked into the kitchen. "NO MOM!" "Honey, you've got to!" "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Jason raised an eyebrow as several sounds of pans crashing and a cat screeching could be heard from the kitchen. "I'M YOUR MOTHER! I CAN AND I WILL!" "AHHH!" Ms. Paterson started to pull her daughter out of the kitchen. "Samantha COME!" "NO!" The ex-MBC member yanked onto the door frame. "NO! I WON'T!" "STOP…BEING…DIFFICULT!!!" With that Sam was pulled off the door frame and was being pulled towards the door. "AHHH! HELP!" She screamed. "OOF!" The young girl was hauled in front of somebody's shoes. "Owwww…" "I'll leave you two here to walk to school. Have a good day!" The 36 year old ran past the boy out the door.

"Ow…" "Hey there, you need help?" A hand reached downwards to the ex-yellow member. Samantha looked up towards the hand's owner and gasped. The boy had black hair and shining blue eyes. He was wearing the school uniform as well. "Umm…hello." The girl reached and grabbed onto the boy's hand as he helped her up. "Th-Thanks…um, my name's Sam…what's yours?" He released her hand. "I'm Jason. Are you okay?" He smiled towards her, earning a gasp from Sam. _He…He looks like…_JASON LOOKED LIKE CHRIS! He had dark hair, blue eyes, and then to top it all off, his smile…the smile that she could melt in forever. (Can you see where this is going?) Samantha looked away and ran out the door. "C-Come on! We better get to school!" She answered, not turning around or opening her eyes. He looked at her, raised his eye brow, smiled, and laughed. "You're funny. Yeah, we probably should!" He closed the door behind him and walked besides her.

Samantha looked to her side and slightly hurried more so she was a few inches in front of him. Jason raised his eyebrow and caught up to her side again, the same result. "Huh, what's wrong?" "N-Nothing, nothing at all!" Sam answered. She couldn't look at him. If she did, who knows what she would do! Jason raised an eye brow once again, but he shrugged it off and continued to walk.

Samantha wiped a cherry red apple on her shirt then took a small bite out of it. "So…where are you from?" Jason asked. The two were having lunch on the bleachers. Jason was leaning against several like a bed-like thing. Sam stole an extremely quick glance at him then turned away. "I'm from Singletown." He smiled at her again. "The bell's about to ring, we better get to class." "You can go…I'm just going to finish up my apple." She answered, not wanting to go back to class with him. It was bad enough that they had all their classes together and that he looked like Chris, but Jason was staring to follow her around like Danny followed Wendy!

Jason raised his eyebrow for the fifth time that day. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Y-Yes. Very." Jason sighed and rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat. "Okay, see ya in class!" He crossed his arms behind his head and walked towards class. Sam watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight she threw the apple in the trash can and grabbed her book bag. As Sam walked to class, she glared towards the ground. Dang it. Why did he have to be in all her classes? Why couldn't she have one or no classes with him? She knew that he had a completely different personality from Chris; in fact, he got straight C's and B's! No Straight A's!

The only problem was…his kind traits were so much like Chris's…so far when she seemed to be acting strangely to him; he'd try to comfort her. Then there came the mere fact he looked like a black haired version of Chris. Then…their eyes. The two had such similar eyes and their smiles could make her heart melt. Whenever she would see Jason, she would see Chris…and that made things worse with her heart. She gasped. Oh no…what if…the girl stopped walking. "AW CRAP! WHAT IF HE'S MY NEW CHAPTER'S CHRIS?! AHHH!" She covered her head as people walking by, possibly to the same class, looked at her with a confused look on their faces. As she uncovered her head, the bell rang and her eyes widened. "AW MAN!" She was so caught up in her thoughts; she forgot she had to hurry to class! The young girl ran towards her school building, hoping that she wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam had not noticed a 'wet floor' sign and sadly, slipped into class, literally. "WAH! WAH! WAAAAH!" Everybody in the classroom gasped as the girl slipped all the way across the front of the room. Jason, who was sitting in the front row by the room, quickly got up. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She closed her eyes. This was how it was going to end. She was going to fall through the window…this was the end of the line! She felt arms wrap around her chest and then her waist. The next thing she knew, everybody was standing and clapping and she was looking up at blue eyes, like the ones Chris had. Oh no…that ment… "Are you okay Sam?" Jason asked. A dark blush crept across her face as the students continued to cheer. It reminded her of the dream she had, how she looked up and the first thing she saw was Chris's beautiful eyes. She gasped. _Maybe…it wasn't Chris…was it…_Sam could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. "Th-Thank you!" She covered her eyes with her arm and scooted out of his arms. "I'll…SEE YOU TOMORROW!" With that said, she ran out of the room.

"Wha-SAM! WAIT!" Jason watched as the girl ran out of the classroom. However, he wasn't about to let this go that easily!

He zipped out of the room after the girl he had just met. All of the classroom turned and looked at each other with confused looks. Whispers of confusion started to sweep over the classroom until the teacher took two books and hit them together, earning his student's attention. "Now now class…like many of you, I'm not quite sure what just happened. However, we must not let this interrupt our lesson. Now take a seat and we'll continue." Everybody looked at each other, shrugged, and sat back down.

Cathy sat on the couch of the clubhouse, looking down at the floor. Danny was sitting next to her, with his arm around her shoulders and was trying to comfort her. Cathy's eyes were bloodshot from crying and Danny had a very saddened look on his face. Danny took a look towards the blond girl in his arms. _Poor Cathy…Sam was her best friend. Now…her hair's all messed up and her eyes are red…_he knew that Cathy was bad, but nowhere near Chris…Danny looked up towards Christopher. He was sitting in a chair, madly typing things into the computer once again. "Chris…give it a rest…the alien hasn't attacked in-" "I'm not looking for the alien." Chris answered, still typing his work in. Cathy looked up towards Chris. "Then…what are you looking for?" Only one word went through his lips as an answer. "Sam."

Danny and Cathy looked at each other, gasping. "How?" Danny asked. Chris turned around in his seat. "I don't know…but I'm not going to let her go…" He turned back around to the super computer. "I'm not letting somebody like her slip out of my life…" Cathy and Danny glanced at him, worried. "Chris…" Chris turned back towards his friends. "Sam means a lot to me…I don't know what she means to me yet but…I know…whatever it is…she's someone I can't afford to lose in my life…" He answered. Cathy looked at him in a worried way. "Chris…you love her." "No! I don't!" He answered. "Chris-" "No…I don't…I love Judy way too much to love another person…I don't love Sam!" He interrupted. Chris sighed. "I'm going to go look around for clues to see where she's going." With that, the tech boy left the room. Cathy sighed and turned away, looking towards the floor. The lounger Chris denied being in love, the lounger it would be until they found her…

However, she DID have problems of her own…she had her first kiss…with Danny…who likes Wendy…Another sigh escaped from her lips. She remembered how sweet Danny tasted and how much the kiss made her float off the ground. It made her want to tell Danny that she really did love him, and that he made her want to be by him every moment of the day. But…if she did…would he feel the same way? Or would he reject her like Chris did to Sam? She shivered at the thought. A few seconds after shivering, Cathy could feel some type of warm material be dapped on her back. She gasped as soon as she felt heat go up and down her spine. Cathy was about to say something but the person sitting next to her quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning her onto his shoulder. The blond grabbed a piece of the clothing and saw it was a black jacket. Cathy blushed and looked up towards the boy who put the material on her back.

"Danny?" "You cold? You were shivering." He answered to his friend. The blush across her cheeks got darker as she continued to stare at the jock, who was looking away, embarrassed. "I-I was just thinking about something…that's all." The blond looked away.

For quite a little while it was very silent. Nether person said a word that is…until Cathy got sick of the silence. "Danny…" "Yeah?" "Have you ever thought that…maybe…no matter how hard you tried…you couldn't get Wendy's attention?" She asked. "Huh, of course not! 'The Danny' can get ANYBODY'S attention!" He answered. Cathy sort of giggled at his nickname he gave himself which, surprisingly, had caught on. "Why'd ya ask?" Cathy's eyes widened and she turned her head further away from her crush. "I-I just thought…maybe…" The more Cathy fought to say something, the darker her blush got. "I thought…maybe…" Danny stared at her with a curious look. "Maybe what?" Cathy turned to him and took a deep breath.

Just as Cathy was about to say something, Judy walked in through the door. "Hello Alabama!" "What?" Danny and Cathy asked. _Dang it Judy…why did you have to ruin that moment? _"What ya guys doin'?" "Judy…what's wrong with you?" Cathy asked. Suddenly, Judy started to laugh like it was her whole life. Both Danny's and Cathy's eyes widened as they watched the girl laugh hysterically. "Uhhhh, Judy, are you okay?" Danny asked. Judy stopped laughing for a minute then started up again, floating onto the roof of the club house. "AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of the young MBC members looked up towards the ceiling as the girl floated to the top. "Oh no…GRANDPA MUST HAVE GIVEN HER TEA!" Cathy exclaimed. "Wonderful…well…it will wear off." Danny answered. "Now…what were you say-" "AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny glared at the floating girl then looked back towards Cathy. "What were you-"

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny sighed.

"What-"

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wha-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny glared at the girl once again. "WOULD YOU SHUSH MARY JANE WATSON?!" Judy stopped laughing and looked at him surprised.

"Okay…now…as I was asking…what were you say-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GAH! That's it!" Danny reached and grabbed Judy down from the roof. "Cathy…how long does it take this stuff to wear off?" He asked. "Oh gee, I don't know…a day?" "Well Little Ms. Tee Hee Hah Hah needs a cure, and fast!" He answered to the Rhapsodian. Dang it…just when they were having a moment too…

Sam marched down the empty hallway as her tears dried up. _Why…why did he have to look like Chris?_

Her harsh footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. _Am I walking that fast? It sound like I have two pairs of feet…_She was wrong. Somebody ran up behind her. "Sam, wait!" The girl gasped as her walking came to a halt but she didn't turn around. "Sam…" Jason took deep breaths as he look up at the girl who had her back turned to him. "Why do you keep finding ways to get away from me? Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked, putting a hand to his chest like he was offended. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Because if I did I…" He took another deep breath. "I…I'm sorry." Those words hit Sam like a brick as the very words that her only love said to her when he denied her. Samantha looked towards the floor and attempted to run off…to no avail.

Jason caught her wrist before she could go anywhere. "SAM! I WANT AN ANSWER!" He started to turn her around. "WHY DO YOU KEEP AVOIDING-" He stopped his sentence short when he saw a lonely tear run down her cheek. "What the, why are you crying?" He asked. She gasped and looked away. "I can't talk to you…You look too much like him…" Was her only answer. "What, too much like who?" Samantha continued to look away. "I can't stand how much you two look alike…how much you're eyes are similar…how much you're smile seems to be a straight photo-copy of his…how you seem to be the same yet opposite of him………how you look so similar to Chris…" Jason's face softened and he gained a look of sympathy. "So that's why you've been avoiding me…I look too much like an old boyfriend of yours." Sam looked at him with more tears welling up again. "Not my boyfriend…the only boy I've ever loved in my entire life…"

"What do you mean?" "I told him…and…I didn't like the outcome." "Oh, he rejected you." "Oh shut it." Samantha wacked Jason above the head. "OW! Yeah…I probably deserved that." He screeched, holding the back of his head. "Owe! You gave me a concussion!" He joked. Sam settled her fist down as Jason got down on the floor and started to do the worm. "Help! Help Call 922! 922!" Sam's eyes widened and she started to laugh. "Wha-WHAT?! HAHAHA!" Jason started to do the robot. "OHHHH no! I'm traumatized!" Jason said sarcastically. "Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam asked, cracking with laughter. Jason smiled. "YES! YOU STOPPED CRYING! FINALLY! I THOUGHT THE WORLD WAS GOING TO DROWN IN YOUR TEARS! AHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY WHERE'S OUR BOAT!" He screeched randomly. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…I figured I was overdoing it." He answered to her confused face.

They both started to laugh as the tears that had fallen from Sam's eyes not too long ago had been long forgotten. "Hey, wanna' meet my friend? She's a real keeper!" Jason asked. Sam stopped laughing and her eyes widened. "Are…are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah…why not?" Jason tilted his head to the side. "Well…I didn't think that, you trusted me…" Jason laughed; Sam took this with great offence. "HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Jason wiped a tear away from his eye. "S-Sorry! You just…you're cracking me up! If I didn't trust you or care would I have come after you?" He asked. Sam's eyes widened. "N-No…" "Exactly! Now…come on! Her name's Amy! I'm sure you guys'll get along great!" With that, Sam was dragged away to the music room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So…did you guys like it? Once again. JASON AND SAM ARE NOT PAIRED UP! JASON WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH A GIRL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Jason was made so that way Sam could start to open back up to seeing Chris, Danny, and Cathy! OH! And it's supposed to open her up to having new friends! ^^ Okay? So you might see that she's realizing some things over the next few chapters! To be honest, I'm not sure I like where this is going ether if any of you didn't like this, so just let me know if you want me to re-do anything and I might do it. Please R&R! Thank you!


	7. Entering Amy Stephenan Crush on a Cuttie

Okay, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH AND SO NICELY! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I JUST CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH! OH! BTW, Amy will act very…I mean…Amy will be very…no…OH, Amy will say a LOT of bad things in this story! Let's just say she's the main reason this story is rated T. Parental guidance is requested! NO! REALLY! I'M SERIOUS! DO NOT SAY ANY OF THE THINGS IN HERE! ESPECIALLY RACK! THAT IS JUST WRONG TO SAY! AS IT IS **I **HAVE A PROBLEM SAYING IT! HECK, I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WRITING IT!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 7: Entering Amy Stephens; a Crush on a Cutie

"AMY!" A blond haired girl with hazel eyes turned around. "Jason, what's up?" Jason and Sam slowed to a stop. The young Chris look-a-like threw his hands on his knees and bent over, breathing deeply. Sam did the same. Amy stood there, hands on her hips and an eyebrow arched. "Hello? Answer please? Anytime soon? Hurry, I've got a date with Hytes in an hour! Tell me, will you say something by then?" The girl said, looking at her nails, clearly annoyed. Jason looked up and glared at the girl. "You know…you are sometimes such a son of a-" "Hi, I'm Sam!" The ex-MBC member interrupted, holding her hand out for Amy. The blond looked at her hand, smiled, and shook it. "Nice to meet you! You know, you're really beautiful with your hair down!" She commented. Sam blushed and smiled. "Th-Thank you!" Amy started to slowly circle around Sam, examining her body.

"Tell me, what's your rack size?"

"What?"

"Your rack size, you know it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know…your cup size?"

Sam lifted up an eyebrow at the blonde's crude speak.

Amy sighed. "Lady just tell me your freaking' bra size!"

Sam blushed to the maximum. "WHA-WHY THE (Word I won't let Sam say) DO YOU WANT TO KNOW **THAT**?!" "Come on Ames! Leave Sam alone, she's new!" "Fine fine!" Amy turned towards Samantha. "I'm Amy Stephens; it's nice to meet you!" Sam and Jason both twitched their eyes. _She couldn't have said that earlier? _"Now…TELL ME YOUR BRA SIZE OR I'LL MEASURE IT **FOR **YA!" Amy leaped at Sam. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "AMY! GET OFF OF HER!" "TELL ME YOUR (D word) BRA SIZE (D word) IT!" "N-NO! GET OFF OF ME!" "NOT UNTIL I FIND YOU DARN RACK SIZE!" "STOP USING THAT WORD!" "MAKE ME!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour later, Sam and Amy were sitting in the nurse's office. Sam had her hair pulled upward and a band-aid on her cheek with her shirt a little messed up. Amy had all of the same things except the band-aid was on her nose. Jason sat there, shaking his head in his chair. Amy and Sam both saw him. "SHUT UP!" This made the nurse, who was coming over to say that they'd be fine, scared. The school nurse jumped backwards. "I'm so sorry I just was going to tell you good news and I haven't even said anything!" Amy and Sam looked towards her. "We were talking to Jason." They both said calmly. "Oh…" "Stop saying what I am!" They both said.

"You're not the boss of me; I'M THE BOSS OF YOU!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

The speaking at the same time continued for quite a while. Jason sighed and grabbed his forehead. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris sat in front of his computer, typing in more things. "GAH! NOTHING'S WORKING!" The blue-haired boy grabbed his head and looked towards the keyboard. He was searching for Sam…his Sam…truth to be told he was trying to keep his mind off of her by searching for her. Wait a second…did he say HIS Sam? NO! NO! HE DIDN'T LOVE HER! He couldn't…

Reason 1. He loved Sa-JUDY! HE LOVED JUDY!

Reason 2. There was a possibility that he would never find her.

Reason 3. They were just friends and-

Reason 4…oh yes how he hated that reason. Chris never liked to remember this reason because…it felt bad to…

Reason 4. She was too good for him.

He sighed. His head was hurting as he remembered how she had told him that she loved him. She didn't look all too determined about his answer and she had a large blush on her face. Her eyes were sparkling and she was breathing harshly and still elegantly. To be honest, it was hard for him to answer no…but it was for the best, right? Wrong, His little shoot down had turned out to be the end of his and Sam's friendship. She had moved away and he couldn't seem to figure out where.

(Flashback in Chris's POV)

Sam had asked to speak to me alone, I had answered yes. Me and her hadn't been walking very long. As I was thinking about what it might have been she would say, we stopped beside Cathy's yellow house. "Sam, what's on your mind?" I asked. Leaning against the wall. She turned to me with a beautiful-NO, NOT BEAUTIFUL! NORMAL, PERFECTLY NORMAL, blush spread across her face. "Chris…I…I have something to tell you that…may change both of our lives." She looked at the ground carefully. I smiled at her, not showing at all how I really felt, which was scared, worried, and a little sympathetic. "Well what is it?" I asked, attempting to pull it out of her. "Chris…we've been friends sense diapers…and…to tell you the truth…I've always kind of…" I continued to keep my smile even though I was starting to get extremely worried about her. She continued to look at the ground for a few seconds then she looked up at me. "Chris…I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened and my pupils shrank. I shook my head. I had to respond! "Sam…" I saw how her spirits got up. _She looked very hopeful. Sam…please don't be hopeful for me…_"I…I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody else." I mentally slapped myself as I saw her eyes widen more than mine did and she pointed her head towards the ground. Her hair covered her face. "Judy…right?" I could see a, obviously sad, smile on her lips. "It's alright…it's not like…I expected you to…" She never finished her sentence. "I've gotta' go!" Sam turned on her heel, crying, and ran off.

(End Flashback)

A tear fell down Chris's cheek. Was he ever going to find her? He opened up his eyes. "Sam…" Her name tingled on his lips. "I won't give up…" The blue MBC member looked up towards the computer. "I'm going to find you…YOU MEAN TOO MUCH FOR ME TO LET YOU GO LIKE THIS!" If you didn't know how emotional Chris was at the moment, you'd think he was crazy.

The crying boy looked up and started to type in locations. He'd never give up again…never…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YOU WHO!!! HYTES!" Amy yelled with a hand on her cheek. She had her eyes closed and she was waving towards a boy. A young boy with long hair and a red baseball cap on with brown eyes looked around and then pointed at himself questioningly. "YES YOU!!! YA CUTIE!" Jason glared as he watched Hytes come over and flirt a little with Amy, knocking her off her feet. Jason mocked each word that was said between the two. Sam looked at Jason then back at the couple with a jug of chocolate milk in her hands. "Jason?" He averted his attention away from mocking the couple to look at Sam. "Yeah?" Sam took a sip of her milk then turned back to him. "Are you jealous of Hytes?" Jason cringed and blushed. "Me? Jason Percy? Jealous? Noooooo…NOOOOOOOOOO…" He nervously waved Sam off. She gave him a critical eyebrow then turned away, drinking her chocolaty beverage.

Samantha continued to watch the two flirt away as Jason started to cringe more and more. "You know…you have the most gorgeous eyes-" "Yeah yeah yeah. Move it buddy! I've got some work to do with Ms. Stephens!" Jason interrupted. He pushed between the two and led Amy away, giving Hytes a death glare as they walked away. Hytes just stood there with his jaw open, and then he shook himself out of it. "See ya Ames Shames!" He called after her, waving. He walked away.

As soon as Hytes was gone and out of site, Amy leapt away from Jason. "YOU LITTLE (B word)! YOU JUST RUINED A ROMANCE MOMENT WITH ME AND HOTTIE MC LOVEABLE!" Amy screamed at him. Jason just took it with a blank face. "What, he was coming onto you!" "WHAT?!" Amy grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT HIM TO DO YA IDIOT! YOU JUST KEPT ME AWAY FROM A SHOT AT MY FIRST KISS! YOU SUCKY LITTLE SON OF A-" Sam watched with a blank expression as the two went back and forth yelling at one another. She sighed and got up to throw her milk carton away. There was only one last thought that she had by the end of her new friend's argument. "Yeah…a real keeper."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay! ^^ That's it for the 7th chapter! See! I TOLD you that Jason and Sam weren't paired up! The Chris look-a-like thing was just for the drama! ^^ Once again, PLEASE DO NOT SAY RACK! IT IS A VERY DISRESPECTFUL WORD AND LADIES WE CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO USE IT BECAUSE IT'S AN INSULT TO US! Thank you! ^^ Please R&R! THANKS AGAIN! WHOO HOO! 25 REVIEWS!


	8. Favorite Doll,Cathy & Danny Showdown

Okay, so I, to be honest, wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter 7! Yeah, well I felt like writing Danny and Cathy, so guess what? XD Anyways, thank you all SO much for reading! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 8: Favorite Doll; Cathy and Danny's Showdown

Cathy sat under a tree, watching couples go by, hand in hand, heart and heart. She smiled; she was happy for them.

She just wished…

The pink member sighed. She wasn't too upset anymore about Sam; she knew they would get her back. The most upset person out of them all was Chris…he was one of the main reasons Sam was gone! Another couple passed, holding an umbrella over their heads and eating ice cream. They were, of course, not eating a separate one but sharing one. Cathy watched them walk by her, causing her to wonder solemnly if she would ever have a boy with her like that…

She knew she wouldn't.

Unfortunately, the one boy she'd ever fallen for…was a womanizer. Not only that, but she knew he had his eyes set on one girl, and one girl only, and it wasn't her! Sure, he fake flirted with her when she was upset with him but when he saw Wendy, the girl he was TRULY in love with, he ment it. Whenever he'd flirtatiously grin at her or joke, it was empty. When he went after Wendy though, he would growl in a flirty manor, he would ask to hold her books; he would ask her for a kiss, he would even try to wrap his arms around her! He never did any of that for her. He never did anything on that long line of a list towards her. If he did, it was probably to make Wendy jealous-OH! Add that to the list too! She sighed as another happy couple, looking to be engaged, walked by her. She should just give up. He was never going to like her, he wasn't going to notice she liked him anytime soon ether!

She should just give up on Danny.

It hurt her too much to just remotely THINK of what she was at the moment, let alone see it, weekly…daily…hourly…minutely…secondly… dang it! How did she fall for him? It was an innocent little crush at first but now…now it was all different. She couldn't look at him without day dreaming of a kiss, she couldn't think of him without thinking 'love,' Heck, she couldn't even hear him without melting where she stood. The girl looked at the ground. "I should get home…" Just as the Rhapsodian attempted to get up, she felt a hand on hers, pulling her back down. "WAH!" "Leaving so soon?" Cathy's eyes widened as she turned and saw who the figure was that held her in place.

It was Danny…

"D-DANNY!" Cathy screeched lowly and surprisingly. He smiled at her and leaned against the tree, taking his hand off her's. "Nothing much, just looking for you!" Cathy blushed. "Me…why?" She asked. He opened one eye towards her. "Because…" He closed his eye and sat up. "I needed to see your pretty face today!" _There goes another empty compliment…_"Oh…" Cathy looked away. "Danny?" "Yeah?" "You…do realize that…when you joke around like you just did, you're flirting with me, right?" Danny smiled cockily at her. "Well of course I do!" Cathy turned towards her friend again. "Why?"

Danny smiled from ear to ear. "Your reactions are just so darn cute! It's hard not to joke around with you when you get embarrassed so easily!" Cathy blushed happily. _CUTE, HE CALLED ME CUTE! _Then her smile turned to a frown. _But then…he just admitted he was joking…_She looked away. "Oh…" Danny raised an eyebrow towards her. "Cath, are you okay?" The girl looked farther away. "Yeah…I'm just fine." Danny smiled widely. "I get it! This is because you're still so happy that we kissed, isn't it?" Cathy's eyes widened as she turned back towards him. "Sh-SHUT UP!" "Awwww, does Cathy have a crush on me?" He teased. She gasped. He knew? He leaned in towards her so that he was partly on top of her. Cathy backed up slowly until she couldn't anymore. The red team member was smirking very flirty and cockily. He laughed a little. "Well then…in that case…" His face inched closer towards her's. "Why don't we try that kiss again?"

The jock started to close in on her face. _What? He's going to kiss me again? But…why? _Cathy didn't listen to her head and closed her eyes. Then, just as their lips were about to meet…

Danny pulled away, laughing uncontrollably. "OH MY GOSH! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA' DO IT!" Cathy's eyes widened as she watched the boy roll around on the floor. Cathy got up, anger filling her eyes. "You mean to tell me…THAT WAS A JOKE?!" Danny continued laughing. "Y-Y-YES! AHAHAHAHA!" The boy pummeled the ground with one fist, continuing to laugh. Cathy's eyes which had filled with hatred a second ago were brought to the ground with her head, being covered by her bangs. "So…what you just said was a big joke?" She asked, her voice sounding sad. Danny stopped laughing. "Huh?" He looked towards the girl that had just been teased. "Cathy?" The boy blinked as he saw the young, upset girl. "You were…playing with me?"Her voice sounded like it was cracking. His eyes widened as he saw wet drops start to fall down her cheeks. _Oh no…_what did he just do?

Danny got up from his spot. "Uh, Cath…" The girl shook her head and continued to look at the ground. "You didn't mean…what you said?" "No…I didn't." He answered. _Oh no…Cathy…please stop crying! _"I'm an idiot…for believing what you said in the first place…" Danny's eye widened even more. Cathy laughed sadly. "I can't believe…I could be so stupid…" A small, upset smile placed on her lips. "I should have been able to tell…that you would never…could never…" More tears fell from her eyes as nobody else walked by that tree anymore. "Cathy…I didn't mean to hurt you like this, it WAS just a joke." "You think that messing with somebody like that is…a JOKE?!" She asked him. He watched as the tears started to increase down her cheeks. "Ummm…" Cathy started to weep as she focused her eye sight on the ground. "Danny…" Her voice was officially cracked. "It hurts a lot…that you just did that to me." Danny started to make his way over to the girl, afraid he'd get slapped like Chris had. And he didn't even get her HALF as mad as Danny did!

"Cathy…" "I don't understand…why did you just play with me like that?" Danny looked at the ground. "I…I don't know…" Cathy's eyes narrowed. "What you did to me…it feels like I was a brand new favorite doll, used for a show, and then thrown away." Danny gasped. That was exactly what he just did to her. "So…you DO like me?" He asked. "SHUT UP!" She hissed. "Am I really just that to you?" "What?" "Am I really…" It pained Cathy so hard to get it out. "…an old doll that you don't need anymore…now that you've played with me?" Danny sighed and stepped towards her. "What are you-" Danny pulled Cathy into a hug, interrupting her. Cathy's eyes narrowed even more. "St-STOP IT! STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Cathy attempted to get out of his arms but he held her tightly. "I promise…you're not just an old used doll to me." He closed his eyes and sank into the hug. "You're my all time favorite doll." Cathy's eyes widened. "Wha-What?" Danny smiled. "I could never give you away…not for a million bucks." Cathy's eyes started to water up once more. "St-stop it…please…" Her blue eyes closed and her tears started to fall.

"D-Don't play with me anymore…" She begged. Danny didn't pull away though. "If I'm your favorite doll then tell me, please, what you do with your favorite doll." Danny smiled wider. "I take care of her and never let her go…claim her as mine and only mine…" Cathy's heart stopped for a few seconds as these words came out of his mouth. "So Cathy…please stay my favorite doll…" A dark blush spread across Cathy's face as she started to cry more. The young girl took a hold of Danny's shirt and nuzzled into him, creating a beautiful scene. "Are there…no other favorites?" She asked. Danny hugged her tighter. "No others as important as you to me." Cathy pulled away from the hug and looked at him, straight into his beautiful green eyes. "But…what about Wendy?" Danny's eyes widened. "Uhhhh…" "You still love her more than anything, don't you?" Cathy asked in an annoyed tone. "Uhhhh...Heh heh heh!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess she kind of slipped my mind!" He answered, laughing nervously. Cathy closed her eyes, turned around and crossed her arms. Way to ruin a moment Danny!"

Danny glared. "HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!" "YES WELL DON'T GO SAYING THINGS LIKE WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER PERSON YOU'RE COMMITTED TO!" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" "IT MEANS DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" "I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!" "WELL YOU WERE KIND OF ACTING LIKE YOU DID FOR A SECOND THERE-" Cathy gasped and looked away. "You were toying with me again, weren't you?" Danny's jaw dropped and he started doing every possible body language sign to say no. "NO! NO! CATHY! I WASN'T-" Cathy started to cry. "N-No! Cathy! Don't cry! Please!" 'The Danny' put his hands on Cathy's shoulders. "You're a JERK!" Cathy pushed his hands off of her shoulders and ran off back to her house. Danny was left standing there, his hand thrown out in the direction she left to. Danny looked down at the floor and kicked the dirt. "GAH! I'M SO STUPID!" He screamed to nobody in particular.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^ I had tons of fun writing this chapter! Did you guys have fun reading it? Please R&R and tell me! Thanks! OH! BTW, if you're going to go to an amusement park, WEAR SUNSCREEN AND GET PLENTY OF SLEEP! Take it from me, I fell asleep at 2 (In the morning) and woke up at 7:00 for an hour long drive. NOT FUN!!! LOL So anyways, thanks for reviewing and have a great rest of your day!....or night…or evening…or afternoon…wait…oh never mind!


	9. Sakura Kiss

Okay, I was listening to this song and I LOOOOOOOVE IT! Thank you all for reviewing so much BTW! OMG! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS STORY UP HALF AS LONG AS ALL MY OTHERS AND IT'S MY MOST REVIEWED STORY BETWEEN **BOTH **OF MY FANFICTION ACCOUNTS! YEEEEEEP! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please R&R! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! HUGS TO YOU ALL! XD

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club! I DO NOT OWN SAKURA KISS! I DO NOT OWN BOUKEN DESHO DESHO! I DO NOT OWN COME MY WAY!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So, if you cross this the DNA of an owl and the DNA of a fish you get an:" A young girl with red hair and blue eyes raised her hand. "Miley." "The answer is an owish sir!" "Very good!" Sam tucked her head farther into her chemistry book. Why were they learning about DNA? As far as she knew their most recent lesson was water. Now they're onto genes and reproduction? Sam cringed. This was gonna be fun.

"Pssst."

"Huh?" Sam looked all around her seat. "PSSST!" Samantha raised her eyebrow and back down into her chemistry book. A sigh came from somebody lips as the sound of paper being folded was silently making its place known. The ex-MBC member tried to shake it from her mind but found it making an appearance in the shape of an airplane into her head. "OW!" Sam hissed silently, rubbing her head from the sudden impact. "What hit me?" She asked to herself. That's when the black haired girl noticed a piece of paper, the airplane, which had hit her head. Giving it a critical look, she reached down and opened it up.

On the paper, it read:

"STUDENT KARAOKE! ALL STUDENTS WANTED! AUDITIONS AFTER SCHOOL! THIS COULD BE YOUR CHANCE AT PERMANENT POPULARITY AND ITS EXTRA CREDIT AS WELL!"

Sam's eyes widened at the add as she suddenly realized who had it it on her head. "AMY!" She whispered, hissing silently. She turned around in her seat to see the blond smiling big and giving her the peace sign. The new girl sighed and turned her head back towards the paper. _Should I audition? _

The bell rang as the locked up middle-schoolers ran out of their classrooms, some heading to auditions and others heading home to watch TV and do homework. Samantha was one of the three kids left standing in the classroom. The other two were her new friends. Jason and, well partly friend, Amy. The blond and the boy walked over to their new friend, who was asleep on her desk. "Sam? Sam!" Jason tried, grabbing the girl by her arms and shaking her. "Hmmm…" Amy got a sneaky smile on her lips. "Now would be the perfect time for me to see what her bra size is!" Amy smiled evilly. "No Amy!"

Amy glared at her male friend and reached under Sam's desk, attempting to touch-oh I'm not going there! Just as Amy was about to reach her goal, Samantha's eyes snapped open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked. Amy pulled away and whistled. "Nothin'!" She answered. Samantha glared at the blond as she got up from her seat. "You disgust me sometimes!" "I know!" "Are you okay? How much sleep did you get last night?" Jason asked, helping the stumbling girl. "Yeah…I just got 6 hours of sleep. I was up most of the night studying." "Why?" Sam sighed. "Grades are extremely important!" Amy scoffed at her new friend. "Idiot, you're not going to GET good grades if you stress yourself like that! You need to take a break and I know JUST how to do it!" Sam raised an eyebrow, signaling for Amy to pull out a piece of crumbled paper.

"TA DA!" The blond held out the auditions form in front of Sam's face, dangling it. "School idol auditions! Starting right now! ^^" Sam cringed at the girl. "Oh no…not this again. First you hit my head with it and now you want me to audition for it? Lady, you're crazy!" "No she's not! This might actually be a good chance for you to relax and have fun!" Jason urged on. "I'm not going to…I'm probably not even going to win…" Amy gained a surprised blank face and took the paper down. "Huh, what makes you say that?" Sam turned away. "It's…it's nothing. Just don't worry about it." She answered. Amy huffed and put a hand on her hip. "Sam, you need to do this!"

"No, I don't." Jason sighed.

"Sam, please just do it! It's for the best!"

"How so?"

"It'll help you with self-esteem!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP WITH MY SELF-ESTEEM!" Sam looked towards the ground. "As long as I have you guys that's all I need." Amy and Jason looked at each other and smiled. "Well sometimes all you need isn't all you want." Sam looked back up to her friends and gasped. Amy and Jason ran up to her, grabbing her upper arms. "WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "TAKING YOU TO THE PERFORMANCE OF YOUR LIFE!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Okay…so is that all?" Asked an old man. An old lady turned towards him. "Yes, that should be all for today unless we have any new sudden arrivals." Just then, the door slammed open to the cafeteria, averting the judge's attentions. Amy stood there in the doorway with her hand still on Sam's arm and Jason by her other side, holding Sam's other arm. "MR. TAKINOWA! SAMANTHA PATERSON WOULD LIKE TO AUDITION!" "L-LET GO OF ME!" Sam hissed to her two friends. "Very well, bring her over." Mr. Takinowa instructed. Amy and Jason dragged Sam all the way to be in front of the judge's, on the stage. "G-GUYS WAIT!" Amy and Jason smiled widely at her and gave her a peace sign and thumbs up. "N-NO, I CAN'T DO THIS!" "Please begin." Sam gasped and turned towards the judges. "O-Okay…" Samantha took a deep breath.

**The answer is always in my heart...**

**Why is it that I chose you?**

**You've been picked by the unstoppable Lady Fate, but**

**I believe that just imitating is boring**

**You'll be all right!**

**I'll only feel the things that I'm feeling**

Amy and Jason's mouths dropped as they heard a sweet melody.

**It's an adventure, right, right!? In a world where truth changes into lies**

**I'm going to get stronger because I have a dream, not for anyone else**

Sam closed her eyes and masked her voice into the song rhythm, letting the sweet symphony escape sweetly from her lips.

**Please come with me!**

**Look at me--I'm free everywhere I go!**

**The present today that became the past tomorrow is a miracle**

**I believe you...**

The judge's mouths dropped as well.

**It's no fun if I don't go until I reach the point of no return**

**Now, tell me! I cast off my hidden wishes into a mirror**

**If I react to my delight with my whole body,**

**Your mind will fly!**

**Let's surprise and be surprised, and smile**

**It's the beginning, right, right!? Like how beauty illuminates the dark**

**My power, your tears, both of them are right**

**A delicate heart that trembles in reality**

**I don't want it to be hurt**

**I thought that the answer is always, always**

**In my heart...**

**If it's natural to not be normal,**

**What can I do to answer?**

**It's normal and yet it's not**

**I'll only feel the things that I'm feeling**

Sam swayed her movements according to the song delicately. She knew this song sense she was a baby! It was her treasury song.

**It's an adventure, right, right!? In a world where truth changes into lies**

**I'm going to get stronger because I have a dream, not for anyone else**

**It's the beginning, right? It's the beginning, right!?**

**Like how beauty illuminates the dark,**

**You and I are on the middle of an adventure**

**Let's advance together freely, through thick and thin**

**And go beyond reality**

**The present today that became the past tomorrow is a miracle**

**A definite future**

**Let's take hold of the future**

**I believe you...**

Samantha opened her eyes to see that every single person was surprised and their eyes were open with small pupils. "I…I'm sorry. Was I that bad?" The two judges jumped up from their seats and shook their heads wildly no. "No! YOU WERE THE BEST WE'VE SEEN ALL DAY!" "ALL DAY?! FORGET THAT! IN OUR WHOLE CAREER!" "YOU'RE IN!" Sam gasped and dropped the mic. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you oh so much!" Samantha ran off stage. "You sing tomorrow in the morning! First period!" Sam turned back around as she opened up the cafeteria doors. "THANK YOU!!!" The girl ran out of the cafeteria.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam walked to school with a very nervous look plastered onto her features. Was she going to win? She didn't know. She was so darn nervous! What if they heard her and hated her voice? What if the judges were only trying to be nice? What if Judy would still be better than her? GAH! She had to stop thinking of Judy! She wasn't in her life anymore! Even if she'd probably never forget her…Sam took a harsh sigh. She needed to stop! "SAM!" Sam stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Jason and Amy running towards her. "Hey there Ms. Next Pop! ^^" Amy greeted. Sam blushed. "N-No…I'm probably not. I feel so worried. What if they don't like me?" The new girl looked towards the ground. Amy gained a mad face and she huffed. "Don't say that!" Jason pulled out a blue rose from behind his back.

"Huh? Where'd you get that from?" Sam asked him. Jason cupped her hands in his. "This rose is one of the many lucky ones that bloom only for you and your beauty." He whispered. Amy started to cringe. "You…little…WOMANIZER!" Amy punched him over the head and grabbed his collar. "SHE'S GOING THROUGH A MAJOR CRISIS RIGHT NOW AND YOU GO AND FLIRT WITH HER?!" Sam stood there with a blank look on her face. "You guys are so strange sometimes." She commented. However, the two did not hear her. "HEEEEELLLO STATE MIDDLE!" Samantha turned around towards the sound of the noise. Amy looked but didn't drop Jason, Jason looked as well. "ARE YOU READDDAAAAYYY?!" All of the students of Sam's middle school were gathered around a stage that had a hip hop artist on stage, probably infamous.

The middle schoolers cheered. "FIRST WE HAVE UP MS. PATAREEKSON!!!" A young girl came up on stage and began singing. "Huh, I guess they're starting the singing competition." Sam stated blankly. "WELL THEN GET OVER THERE!" Amy dropped Jason on the ground and began to push Sam into a bathroom. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Jason ran after them until they reached the front of the bathroom. "What are you doing? Why are we in front of the bathroom?" Sam asked blankly, once again, looking back at Amy. "I'm going to get you in a good outfit! NOW GO AWAY JASON!" Amy screamed, pushing Sam into the bathroom and slamming the door in Jason's face. Jason watched the door, twitching, as screams came from the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!" "NO!" "TAKE IT OFF!" Several rips of clothing could be heard from the room. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" "OKAY! NOW TAKE-YOU WEAR GAUZE?!" "YES! DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" "I THINK I WILL!" "NO! AH!" Another rip. "OKAY! NOW PUT THIS ON!"

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" "YES YOU ARE! NOW PUT IT ON!" "NO!!!" More rips could be heard and a zipper. Cries came from the bathroom, from Sam. "PLEASE LET ME PUT THIS STUFF ON BY MYSELF!" "NO! YOU'LL RUN OUT OF HERE SCREAMING IF YOU DO! NOW LIFT YOUR ARMS!" Jason stared at the door with a quite horrified face. "Wh-What's going on in there?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I'll take that as a sign to RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!" Jason waved his arms dramatically in the air, running away.

"OOOOOOOOKAY! THANK YOU! That was Ms. Avilean Patareekson with 'Come my Way!' Now, please give a warm welcome to Ms. Samantha Paterson with 'Sakura Kiss!'" The hip hop rapper ran off the stage. The crowd looked around, surprised nobody was coming onto the stage. However, they averted their attention back towards the stage when fireworks went off and a wall slowly opened, revealing Sam. She was wearing blue sparkling eye shadow with a short blue layered dress. She wore blue high heels and bracelets on each wrist. A silver necklace clung to her neck. The crowd grew silent as they watched the girl stand there, her eyes closed and her sight was directed towards the floor. Then, the music came on.

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**I see you come, I watch you go…you never seem to leave me though!**

**So is this love or hate you see, you're makin' me crazy!**

Sam's eyes shot open as soon as the lyrics came up. She started to dance to the music.

**Inside my dreams you're all I see,**

**And all I see is you and me!**

**Lady, maybe!**

**Or host I find, I really don't mind!**

**If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, maybe we can take this chance…**

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!**

**And I would like to find,  
A hand like yours to take mine,**

And with one kiss...  
We could stop time and,  
I'd fall in love with you!

The crowd cheered wildly and Jason simply smiled as he watched his new friend on stage. Amy was pumping her fist and singing along to the music.

**Tomorrow's far away...  
Let's place our hope in today  
Just you and me...  
In a beautiful spring...**

**And we'll always fall in love,  
Again!**

The girl continued to wave her hands in the air, moving the crowd.

**HEY! **

**HEY!**

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!**

Sam pumped her fist into the air as she finished the song. The young girl breathed deeply as the crowd went wild. The girl took a bow and ran off stage. The hip hop artist ran back on the stage. "THAT WAS MS. SAMANTHA PATERSON WITH 'SAKURA KISS!' PLEASE VOTE FOR WHOEVER YOU WANT TO WIN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every student ran into booths to vote. Sam stepped behind the stage, breathing deeply. "SAM!" The young, tired girl turned around to see her two friends. "Guys? Was I bad?"

"NO! YOU WERE GREAT!"

"YOU WERE THE BEST THING I'VE SEEN SENSE P!NK!!!"

Samantha blushed as her two new friends as they continued to praise her in sink. "OKAY! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE RESULTS! EVERY CONTESTANT, PLEASE HEAD INTO THE AUDIENCE!"The hip hop artist called. Sam took a deep breath as everybody did as told.

"Thank all of you lovely ladies for entering this contest! This is truly a hard decision to make seeing as though all of you are so beautiful and talented! However, only one girl can be Ms. Pop! And that is…" Sam looked at the card that the man held in his hand. She wasn't going to be her…she knew it. She wasn't good enough to be-"Ms. Bell Symphony!" the one…Samantha looked at the ground. "WHAT? AW, that's a total rip-off!"Amy gasped. "I know! She was totally lip-singing too!" Jason added on. Sam continued to stare at the ground. "Come on Sam! Let's go and give him a piece of our mind!" Samantha just turned around. "Huh? Sam?" Amy asked, Jason and her both looking towards their upset friend. "Just drop it…I'm not good enough…I never have been and I never will be. Let's just get to class." A small tear fell down her cheek. "Ms. Bell, we are sorry but you were lip singing. We couldn't let you win. THE REAL WINNER IS SAMANTHA PATERSON!" Sam looked up, her eyes widened as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Wha-What?" Amy and Jason looked at each other, smiling. "Well, go get it Tiger! ^^" Jason cheered. Sam turned around, smiling as she ran onto the stage.

"You were awesome, girl! Every single person gave you five stars! You are State Middle School's Ms. Pop of 2009!" The hip hop infamous boy handed Samantha the trophy. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she accepted the prize. The girl turned around, smiling towards the audience, she held the trophy up. The whole audience cheered for the new student.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy, Sam, and Jason were walking home together after school. "So…what exactly HAPPENED in that bathroom?" Jason asked. Sam stopped as the other two continued to walk. "Jason, could you PLEASE not bring up the worst moment in my life?" "Why? What happened?" He pushed. Amy smiled in triumph and continued walking as Sam struggled to keep up with them again. "Just please stop talking about it!"

"Well I know you were gauze…"

"JASON!!!"

"Well you two were screaming at each other in there! The only reason nobody heard you was because you guys were so far away!"

"Well don't bring up the gauze!"

"Gauze."

"STOP IT!"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Amy looked at the two arguing friend she had and laughed. "Let's just say I know her bra size is a Double D! ^^" "AMY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lounges. "HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, thanks for reading! ^^ WHOO HOO! MY MOST REVIEWED STORY EVER! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!


	10. Don't Leave, My Dear Friend

31 REVIEWS! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Runs into a wall) Ow…I should go easy on the Dr. Peppers now... (Rubs head) That hurt…Anywho, thank you all so very much for reviewing and it really means a lot to me that you guys like my stories! ^^ You all are WONDERFUL and I couldn't ask for a nicer group of people to share my crazy little mind with! ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! R&R (If you want) Thanks! ^^

P.S cathyrulez3000 had a good idea that she said in my reviews! ^^ Thank you and your wish shall be granted! And if anybody has any ideas AT ALL on something they want to happen in the story, PLEASE REVIEW TO ME OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND SAY THEM, because I'm starting to get writer's block, and I think that that's a bad thing! XD

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 10: Don't leave, My Dear Friend

_Another boring day of Mr. Peach saying Blah blah blah blah blah. _A blond thought, huffing as her teacher continued to speak. "Blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah! And THAT my students, is how to speak idiot." Did you think she was using blah blah blah as a substitute? No, really! He had been teaching them how to speak 'idiot' and 'stupid' for the past three days! Frankly, the blond was quite sick of it! A sigh ran through her lips as the girl watched every kid close their books. The young girl arose from her seat. For some reason, she felt like making somebody's life miserable, so she was going to. The bored girl got up from her seat and walked over to her new friend, Samantha, who had her head in her arms, asleep on the desk. The girl sighed and shook her head. "Idiot…does she not get any sleep?" The blue-eyed girl reached down and pulled on her friend's sweater, pulling her back into her chair then slamming her head back into the desk.

"AHHH!" Sam's head shot up off the desk. "WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY?!" The girl looked all around. The girl responsible stiffed laughter then started to laugh out loud when she saw how clueless her friend was on what she had just done. Samantha turned and glared at the girl. "AMY!!!" Yes…the blond haired girl was named Amy. To everybody in school, she was known as the 'Misery Mistress.' Amy watched too much anime. (A/N: Much like myself! XD) Her favorite being 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.' Haruhi, the main character, treated others so terribly, and this caught Amy's attention. Amy practically worshiped Haruhi Suzumiya, whilst, acted exactly like her. This is the reason why she wanted to know Sam's…size…Because Haruhi did the same thing in one of the books she read. "S-STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Sam exclaimed. "HAHAHA-I-I'M SORRY IT'S JUST SO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "Are you torturing our new dear friend, Amy?"

The two girls turned around to a boy with black hair and light blue eyes. "Jason!" Sam exclaimed. "What about it?" Amy asked, huffing at her friend's sudden appearance. "Nothing, I was just asking." The black haired boy walked up to Samantha and cupped her hands into his own. "Fear not, beautiful maiden. It will all be okay in the end." "Uhhhh…." The young girl turned her head towards Amy with a blank, annoyed expression on her face. "Amy…please tell me he's joking." Amy was twitching violently. "N-No…I don't think he is." Samantha turned back to Jason. "What's wrong with you?" Ms. Pop asked. (A/N: In case you guys didn't remember from the last chapter, Sam won the 'Ms. Pop' contest and was tilted as 'Ms. Pop.') "What is wrong with me? I am blinded by your overwhelming beauty!" Jason answered dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his fore-head. "No, seriously. What's wrong with you?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catherine walked down the sidewalk. Yesterday, the only boy she had ever loved played with her like a stuffed toy. How she fell for such a jerk, well, she did not know. She was asking that herself. A sigh escaped her glossy lips. What was she gonna' do? Well, maybe she should start focusing on finding Sam. Danny was a waste of time, no matter how much it hurt; she had to let him go. Besides, Sam was her friend. She should be focusing on her. Priorities! The girl stopped walking and stared at the cement under her. How was she going to help though? Chris had been searching on the computer for gosh knows how long, and Danny had been forced, by Chris, to find any clues about where she moved to. Judy had her hands tied at Pretty Petty Pets this summer, so she couldn't do ANYTHING! The girl sighed.

She herself wasn't told to do anything. She hadn't seen Chris for a while, that's probably the reason that she wasn't told to do anything. But what could she do? It's not like something involving Sam would swoop down and smack her in the face!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Samantha sat there with a blue rose, which Jason had randomly pulled out from behind his back once again, watching Amy beat the living crap out of him. "YOU HAVE A PICTURE NEWSPAPER OF SAM'S COMPETITION IN YOUR WALLET?! AND YOU HAVE IT ONLY BECAUSE OF HER OUTFIT IN THE PICTURE?! YOU SICK PERVERTED LITTLE SCUM BALL-" Jason put his hands up in alarm. "I-it flew away as soon as I got it! PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!" Samantha sighed as Amy dropped the boy onto the floor. "You're such a womanizer." "Did I detect a hint a jealousy in your voice?" "LIKE HECK YOU DID!" This kind of hit Sam as a problem. She didn't want anybody to know besides her school! The girl sighed. How far could that newspaper picture go anyway?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ironically, a piece of paper hit her smack dab in the face. "AH!" Cathy tore the paper from her face, pulling it away to look at it. "What the-" Cathy stopped her sentence in its tracks. The piece of paper was a little newspaper article from a school titled: "The Queen of Ms. Pops"

She raised an eyebrow at the paper but read on.

"There have been many Ms. Pops but none like this one! This student reached to the stars so easily! It got the kids of the audience pumped, and the teachers throwing up papers going 'no homework!'" She mentally sighed at herself. Why was she reading this again? However, something about the paper drew her in. She continued to read on. "This year's Ms. Pop has by far passed the limit of all others before her. Not only that, but this Ms. Pop is a new student here! So, without further ado, we openly welcome you to our school-" Cathy's heart beat stopped. This couldn't be true. She racked her head for explanations but she found none. "………Samantha Paterson." The word slipped like the first on her lips. How could it be that Chris and Danny spent a week searching for her and found nothing yet she just tries to start and she finds something? The first thing that clicks in her mind, _I've gotta' tell Chris! _The blond turned on her heel, ramming her way through people as she rushed towards the clubhouse.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Stupid…stupid…STUPID! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING ON THIS STUPID COMPUTER!" Chris screamed towards the object. "Dude…you're overusing the word 'stupid.'" Danny commented. Chris turned and glared at his fiery haired friend. The tech was about to argue when the club house door slid open. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!!!!!!!!" The two boys turned towards the door. "What is it Cath?" Danny asked, shooting up from his seat. The blond simply glared at the boy.

Awkward silence……………

"Well…what is it?" The ted team member asked, crossing his arms. "HUMPH!" Cathy crossed her arms as well and turned away. Chris walked up from the super computer and put a hand on Danny shoulder. "Here, let me try." The boy turned towards his upset friend. "What is it Cath?" Catherine's face became cheerful again and she unfolded her arms, turning to face her two friends. "I've got a clue on Sam!" "WHAT?!" Both of the boys screeched. Christopher took the paper from Cathy's hands and read it aloud. "There have been many Ms. Pops but none like this one. This student reached to the stars so easily! It got the kids of the audience pumped, and the teachers throwing up papers going 'no homework.'" The rest, Chris read to himself, mumbling every few words. Soon, his eyes widened and a large smile crossed his lips. "YES! WHOO! WE FOUND SAM!" The boy cheered. "Huh? Chris, what's the school?" Danny asked, knowing now that his girlfriend-NO! FRIEND would not answer.

Chris turned the paper over. "State Middle." He answered. "Where is that?" Catherine asked. "I don't know." Chris answered. "But I won't give up till' I do." The boy returned towards the computer. "Danny, Cathy, you guys have to team up and search for any aliens the A-scan or super computer didn't pick up!" "WHAT?!" They both yelled, infuriated they'd have to work with each other. "Sorry guys, I've got to search online for Sam." He answered. The two sighed. They knew they didn't have a choice.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The two MBC members walked down the streets with the A-scanner. Cathy was holding it and Danny was looking all around. "See anything?" Cathy glared at the boy and scoffed. "Look for yourself." The girl pushed the scanner into the boy's chest. He gave her a questioning look as she turned away and continued walking. The boy sighed and caught up to her. "Come on Cath, can't we talk about this?" "What is there to talk about?" "Us." "What 'Us?" She answered, quoting the 'us.' Danny sighed once again. "Cathy, please let's just talk about this!" Cathy turned back around, glaring at him. "Would you just focus on the mission?" "The A-scan does all the work! If there was an alien in Singletown at the moment we'd know about it!" Danny answered. Cathy scowled and turned back around. "I'm not talking to you about this. It's already perfectly clear that I'm just your play-toy." "What?! You're not just my play-toy! You're my best friend!" When Cathy didn't answer, he took her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Cathy…listen to me. If you were my play-toy, I would have done much worse things to you by now!" "Like what?" "Like this!" The boy wrapped his arm around her waist and forced her lips to his, smooching her for a good 20 seconds. Danny pulled away from his friend. "So I really **am **your play-toy now, aren't I?" Catherine asked, enraged that her partner would just kiss her like that. Danny gasped, realizing he just proved her point. "N-NO! Cathy! I-I didn't mean it that way!" "What way did you mean it in?"

"What?"

"You don't have many explanations to kiss a girl!"

"Ummm…"

"What do you like me or something?" Cathy asked hopefully. Danny glared at her.

"NO, please, as if I'd ever like YOU!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'd NEVER like you!"

"So we're not even friends?"

"Uhhhh…" Danny's eyes widened. He'd gone to apologize and ended up making it worse. "Um, n-n-no! N-No! Not at all! We're friends I just-"

"What? Am I too different to like? I can't be a good friend cause' I'm not like Wendy?"

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT ALL!"

"BULLCRAP!"

Danny sighed. This was going nowhere! He had to say something to make it right, and he knew just what it was. The fiery boy was about to respond when the v-coms went off. Danny growled in slight annoyance at the small mechanical object, but answered it. "Yeah?" "I've got good news and bad news." "Shoot." Cathy answered to the blue tech. "Well, I've got a lock on Sam's school's location…" "Well, what's the bad news?"

"………There are several different 'State Middle' schools in that area." Chris answered. The happy looks that Cathy and Danny had gained instantly lost their charm. "Oh man! How will we ever find her school then?" Cathy asked. Danny had been wondering the same thing. "Well, we'll have to look at each school intently." "WHAT?! BUT I HAVE A SCIENCE TEST COMING UP-" "Oh like you care about grades Danny!" Danny glared at his blond friend but turned back to the v-com. "What do you think she's doing right now?" Cathy asked.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A blank face was crossing Sam's features as she watched her two new friends fight. "YOU SICK PERVERTED LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP LITTLE MONKEY TURD-" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams of agony slipped out of the playboy's mouth. "You two are so strange…" "YOU'RE IN A PRIVATE SCHOOL! WE'RE ALL GONNA' BE!" Amy answered. Sam's eyes widened as Amy started to shake the Chris-look-a-like. Sam's eye began to twitch as the boy was being shaken by his collar. "H-H-HELP ME!!!!!!" Jason screeched. "SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" "FOR WHAT?!" "YOU'RE PERVERTED SELF! WHAT ARE YOU, A FAN OF TAMA-CHAN?!" "WHAT?!" The girl glared and stopped shaking the boy for a few seconds. _Did she…stop? _This question answered itself: No. The girl started to shake him again but twice as hard. "FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB YOU IDIOT!!!" "OHHHH! YOU MEAN ONE OF YOUR FREAKY LITTLE ANIMES?!" "FREAKY?! I'M FREAKY?!" The girl hollered. "AS LONG AS YOU KEEP SHAKING ME YES!" Sam cringed. If Amy got any angrier, she'd give Jason a nose bleed from shaking him so much. A concussion at the most! "Amy…" Sam attempted to stop the girl from hurting the boy any farther when he was suddenly dropped on his butt.

"A-Amy?" Jason asked, looking up at his attacker. The girl was glaring down at him, tears straining her eyes. "I'm not a freak…" Sam and Jason looked at each other then looked back at the girl. "…MY LOVE FOR ANIME IS A LIFESTYLE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! Even if you **are **my friend…" She continued to death glare at the boy. "Plenty of people who I barley know have told me that I'm a freak as well. Even my cousins have said that to me." The girl shut her eyes, blinking two tears away. "DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'LL MAKE A DIFFERENCE TO ME IF IT'S YOU SAYING IT?!" Jason blinked as his jaw dropped. "A-Amy…" The girl turned around. "And take a look at yourself you flirtatious womanizer…when you realize how much of a jerk you are…THEN YOU CAN COME AND TALK TO ME! BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T WANNA' HEAR IT!" Sam and Jason started to blink and gasp at their friend, who happened to be on the verge of tears. "Amy, are you okay?" Sam asked, finally getting the courage to speak. The two could see the girl wipe her arm over her eyes before turning around. "O-Of course I'm fine!" "You were about to cry, weren't you?" Jason asked, getting up from his spot.

Amy scowled. "Don't be ridiculous, like I'D ever CRY!" Sam and Jason exchanged worried glances. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. The girl turned around again. "Sh-shut up! I'm just fine! I NEVER cry, EVER!" The two friends sighed. "Amy-" "Don't talk to me you womanizer! I'm going for a walk!" Amy interrupted. The blond stomped out of the room, angrily slamming the door behind her. Samantha turned towards her new friend. "Go after her." "What?" "I said…go after her." Jason started to cringe as the girl glared daggers at him. "O-Oh come on! I already have to be scared half to death of Amy! Don't make me be fully to death when you're both around!" Jason pleaded. "GO AFTER HER!" Sam hissed. "AH! OKAY!" Samantha smiled in triumph as the blue-eyed boy sprinted out of the room.

Amy walked down the path of the school yard, alone. The girl was unbelievably angry at her best friend. How could he say that to her? Who was HE to tell her she was a freak. She stopped in her tracks. She knew exactly who he was to tell her that. He was her friend for life, the only one who knows her better then herself. What was she feeling? Her eyes were stinging and it felt like her heart was ripping in two…was she? The girl felt something wet trickle in her eyes. She was crying. NO, she couldn't cry! Especially not over a boy! She was 'Mistress Misery', the most feared person in all of 'State Middle!' She couldn't cry! She wouldn't allow it! She couldn't allow it!

She had no choice but to allow it…

A small tear fell down her cheek. For as long as she remembered, she was called a freak and an outcast, forced to play by herself all throughout elementary. Well, most of it anyways. By the time 4th grade started, the girl had concealed so much anger, she was ready to do anything for a friend, and then it came to her.

(Flashback)

Amy sat at her desk, watching a young boy sit alone as well and eat his snack. All of the other students ate with friends. 4th grade had started two weeks ago and Amy saw that this boy got along with all of the other students incredibly well, his best works, the girls, but he tended to eat alone. The girl growled as she crossed her arms in her seat. How could he get along with others so well yet push them all away, preferring to eat alone? Was he stupid? The girl had enough of this. Amy got up walked over to the desk in front of the boy. The blue-eyed boy looked up from his sandwich at her. "Uhhhh, hello?" Amy simply glared down at him. "Starting right now, you're going to be my friend! Whether you like it or NOT!" She bent down and poked his nose. The boy put down his sandwich and smiled at her. "Sure!"

(End Flashback)

Ever sense, he's never said a word to her about her anime addiction until now. Was he trying to show off for Sam? He did seem to really like her…WAIT! Why did this hurt her chest even more? Why was she feeling this way? Was she jealous? No way, 'Mistress Misery,' jealous? PLEASE! She couldn't deny it though. He was very cute. His eyes were so loveable and caring. His smile was warming and heart-breaking as well! (She's starting to sound like Sam! XD) and that wasn't even the worst part about her thoughts on him. Next thought-he came after her.

"Amy!" The girl wiped her eyes quickly and turned around. "Get away from-" The girl was about to finish her sentence when her wrists were grabbed and she was forced to look into determined blue eyes. "Don't finish that sentence." He answered in a darker tone. Amy could feel her body start to shake at his grip. Was she scared or was she happy? She had no idea. "Amy, I didn't mean what I said back there, I just-" "I know, I know. You were showing off for Sam. You like her." Jason's eyes narrowed as Amy looked away from his face. He unwrapped his hand from her wrist and touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me." Her hazel eyes met his blue ones. "Sam is just my friend. She's nothing more to me. After all these years of knowing me you should know that!" "Are you sure?" Amy asked, her own eyes narrowing. Jason's eyes widened as he pulled back and smiled bigly. "You're jealous, aren't you?" Amy gasped and glared. "Excuse me?" "You're jealous because you think I like Sam! You like me!"

"In your dreams!"

"A dream that's real!"

"Oh, so you WANT me to like you?"

"Who ever said that?"

"What?"

"NM."

"What?"

"NM!"

"What does that mean?"

"There's no use in saying it if I have to say the whole thing!"

"What? Is it an acronym for never mind?" (For those of you who didn't know that, you learned something new today! XD)

"Yes!"

"Well then just say never mind!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"There's something wrong with you!"

"Something wrong with ME?! May I mind you, you're the anime freak!" Jason inched closer to her face.

"Oh, so you say that I AM an anime freak now?" Amy did the same.

"Yeah, a certain kind!" Closer.

"What kind?" Closer.

"Do you really want to know?" A little closer.

"Yeah, I really do!" A little closer.

"Are you sure?" Even closer.

"VERY!" Even closer.

The two noticed they were a few centimeters apart. Their faces turned cherry red as they pulled away, their backs towards each other. Jason rubbed the back of his head and Amy threw her hands together behind her back. An awkward silence filled the room until Jason whispered something. "You're my freak." Amy's head shot up as an even darker shade of blush crossed her cheeks and her eyes started to water once again. Jason turned around, smiling at the girl. "You're a dear friend to me…and I don't want you to leave." He walked behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her. He brought his head onto her shoulder and whispered. "So don't." Amy looked down towards the arms that held her gently and wrapped her own around them, hugging back. The two stayed like that for a while, a sweet silence comforting them.

"What are you two doing?" "GAH!" The two let go of each other and turned towards the owner of the voice, disturbed and embarrassed. There stood Sam, in the doorway, a questioning yet innocent look on her face. "N-NOTHING!" Jason answered. "WHY WOULD WE BE DOING ANYTHING?!" Amy screeched, joining in. Sam arched an eyebrow at the two. "I'm' sorry, I was interrupting something, wasn't I?" Sam asked, remembering how bad she hated to be interrupted as well. "NO!" They both shouted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all once again for reading my stories! ^^ And I know that some of you might not like Amy's character too much, mostly because of what happened in the last chapter, well, I'm about to tell you why she acts this way! You see, Amy is an anime fanatic. Like I said earlier in the chapter, much like myself! XD However, just so you know, I DO NOT ACT LIKE HER IN REAL LIFE! Anyways, her favorite anime of all is 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.' In the anime, Haruhi has a friend named Mikuru. You see, Mikuru has pretty big…um, I'm' not going to say that. -.- Anyways, so Haruhi tends to, well, treat Mikuru very meanly because of it. For example, Haruhi dresses Mikuru in very…very…very revealing clothing. (Poor Mikuru. That's one of the few things I don't like about Haruhi's and Amy's character!) And, she will not let Mikuru get dressed in it by herself. Amy, seeing Haruhi do this, made her think it was okay to do it to Sam in the last chapter!

The main reason that I made Amy act like this is because I've been on a Haruhi reading KICK lately! ^^ (Yes, it is a real anime!) I had the thought, 'Hey, if Haruhi acts like this, then what would happen if I made a character act like that to Sam?' and as it turns out, it has gone with the story well (From my POV, at least! XD Please tell me if you think differently!) Anyways, Amy isn't the only OC made to act like an anime character. Jason was made to act like Tamaki from 'Ouran High School Host Club.' In this anime, Tamaki is quite the flirtatious boy. He is also, like Haruhi, the leader of a club. (Haruhi has the S.O.S Brigade, the '**S**ave the world by **O**verloading it with fun Haruhi **S**uzumiya Brigade.') I have also been on a kick of watching both of those animes lately, soooooo…lol (They both have characters named Haruhi! XD) so then came the idea of 'two leaders meeting each other' so yeah! XD I made it happen, resulting in Amy and Jason, AND a world full of drama and humor for Sam! XD (A lot of XD's are in here!) Anyways, that's why Amy acts like that! ^^ Thank you guys for reading again! YOU ALL ARE GREAT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Take It Sailor Uniforms:A Forced Video!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ^^ I couldn't be a happier person when you all review! Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club! I DO NOT OWN 'TAKE IT! SAILOR UNIFORMS!' I DO NOT OWN MOONPHASE ETHER!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 11: Take It! Sailor Uniforms: A Forced Video!

(Sam's POV)

It was a perfectly silent Saturday morning. I was laying down on one of those beach chairs. Me and Jason had decided to go to the beach, sense we knew how long it would take Amy to find a DVD to watch. We were going to spend our weekend together, sense; it was my first weekend with them! You guys are so sweet! We told Amy she knew where to find us when she decided on the movie. We didn't really think she would, but to our best luck, she did. "I PICKED OUT A MOVIE!" I slipped my shades off and looked at my approaching friend. She was wearing a peach tank top with a green sweater over it. For bottoms she wore a green sailor moon skirt. Amy Amy Amy, my obsessed anime friend. "You did? What is it?" "It's a season 1 collector of MOONPHASE!!!" She squealed as me and Jason exchanged annoyed looks. "And you want to watch it." Amy said, getting a very, very, very terrifying face on. We backed up from the girl. "Okay, okay!" "We'll watch it! We'll watch it!" "Good!" Amy re-gained her soft, happy composure as we watched the girl in outright terror.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cathy's POV)

Okay, so we're all heading out this weekend to go search each 'State Middle's' students. In other words, we're going to go to each school, and try to find Sam in their school records! YAY, I'm finally going to see Sam again! Well, this weekend it'll be all, as much as I hate to say it, four of us going to find Sam's school. Judy, well, she got herself fired from Pretty Petty Pets for putting nail polish on one of the dogs. I never knew 'fashion' could be so troublesome. To be honest, I don't think Judy should come! She's a BIG part of the problem! I mean, Chris is too, but he has some problems to sort out with her! Judy doesn't. Anyways, this weekend might be the best thing or the worst.

Good Things: We'll find Sam for sure.

Bad Things: Judy's coming, it'll take us a LONG time to find the right school, and DANNY is coming too.

Stupid Danny! I can't believe I'm in love with such a JERK! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! Tell me, how do you do that? How do you fall in love with an incompetent jerk? Simple. First, he smiles at you and you get butterflies in your stomach. Next, he'll wrap an around your shoulder and make you feel like everything's okay. After that, he'll do anything and you'll be on cloud nine. That's how I fell for him. That's how I fell for Danny. The jokester with an attitude, the hot bad boy, the jock that you want to be his cheerleader! My everything.

Why did I have to say that aloud?

I just realized, I was whispering to myself…Danny had walked by me and heard me. CRAP! He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, and then he did his smiled and turned towards me. "Your everything, huh?" He smiled. I could feel my face getting got as his grin made me light on my feet. "That's sweet Cath; I'm looking forward to this weekend." He flirted. "Shut up. You know that we're probably not gonna' have a minuet together while we're on this mission!" I answered back, growling. I crossed my arms and turned away. "Don't worry." He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered: "I'm sure we'll have a little alone time together." My face got even redder as he said that. He took his hands off my shoulders and walked off behind Chris, helping him with the plans. Yep, I'm an idiot.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sam's POV)

Me and Jason sat on the couch, looking extremely bored. Amy was singing along to the opening, 'Neko Mimi Mode' which she said in English would be 'Cat Ear Mode.' Okay, I'm sorry, what does that have to do with the show? OH wait, I know! The main character wears cat ears. -.- Fun. Me and Jason looked and each other and shrugged. Oh well, it IS pretty funny to watch this girl cause so much trouble! HAH! SHE JUST GOT HIT IN THE HEAD! I laughed out loud and Jason looked at me funny, but shrugged it off and went back to watching the show.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Amy got a glint in her's. She reached up and turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" I complained. The blond simply got in front of me with a look of pure happiness shining on her features. "You said you loved performing, right?" Me and Jason looked at each other and I turned my head back towards her. "Yeah, so-" "SO WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU A MUSIC VIDEO!" Amy announced proudly. "WHAT?!" Amy gave me a very strange smile. Uh oh………

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I had a face of much annoyance. Amy dressed me in revealing clothing, ONCE AGAIN! I was wearing a blue short skirt that had it's own 'cape' and a shirt that looks like a strapless bathing suit top with navy blue sparkles outlining it and a inside the outlines it was the same light blue color as the skirt. I also wore dark blue high-heels and light golden bracelets. Why does she always dress me in blue? Doesn't she know I had a bad experience with that color?! (A/N: She does not like wearing blue because Chris wore blue and his MBC color was blue, practically.) "Okay! So what song are we gonna' do?" Amy asked in confidence it was going to be a great video. I sighed. She didn't already have that planned? "You're kidding me. You didn't already think of that?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

She made a face at me and huffed. "No! I didn't! Now what song?" "I don't know…" "Hmmm, what about 'Take It! Sailor Uniforms!'" "What?" I asked. What was that? "Here, you do it like this…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Judy's POV) _(A/N: OHHHH NO! THE MEAN GIRL'S POV! EVERYBODY RUN FOR SHELTER! RUUUUUUN!)_

I watched as my boyfriend and Danny talked. A sigh escaped my cherry red lips that had made out with Chris just the night before. Why did we have to look for Sam? Yes, I'll admit. I'm' fully jealous of that little weasel but it's not for the reasons you'd think. Oh, where are my manors? My name is Judy Jason. I'm in the 8th grade like everybody else here. Chris is my boyfriend! ^^ To all of you fan girls out there that want him: HA...HA HA...HA!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cathy's POV)

Okay, I'm seriously, honestly, bored. When were we going to go look for Sam? PLEASE JUST LET THIS MEETING BE OVER SOON! Danny and Chris pulled away from the super computer. "Okay, we're ready to go!" Chris announced. "FINALLY!" I shot up from my seat, earning a strange look from all of them. "What, we've been in here for an hour!" I answered, putting my hands on my hips. They all shrugged it off as we headed towards the MBV.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sam's POV)

I threw my hands onto my knees, breathing deeply. Amy was showing my dance moves for about an hour, and it HURT! "Okay, now point, point-HEY! You're not listening!" Amy hissed towards me. I sighed and shook my head. "Amy-" "You will address me as 'New Sister' while we're working on this!" I sighed. "Fine, 'New Sister' I thought you said four girls have to do this dance." "It does! I've hired two girls to do the dance with us, sense I'm your couch, you might need my help." She was right. If she wasn't helping me dance on film, I probably would mess up the whole thing. Thank you Amy.

I sighed as I got in my ready position. The other three were ready too. One was a short-haired blond, probably Amy's sister. The other was a girl with long, purple hair. What an unusual color of hair. I looked towards Amy and she gave me thumbs up. I looked back to see Jason racing back and forth trying to operate the cameras. Poor poor boy. He gave us a thumbs up as the music started to play.

(BIG A/N: I'm really sorry but I'm too lazy to write out the dance moves. It's so hard and so descriptive! This Is 'Take It! Sailor Uniform!' CrissVee's style. If you want to see what they're doing please look 'Take it! Sailor Uniforms! CrissVee.' Sam takes place as the blue-haired one, Amy takes place as the girl with ponytails, and the other two are simply decidable! ^^ Thank you.)

**At three centimeters,  
It's getting kind of hot it here**

**We're rapping, we're flowing  
We're wearing out our old school uniforms**

**Just work it! And do it!  
Make a catch then release and go!  
It's hot... it's hot...  
It's getting hot so darling, darling freeze!**

It's time to talk, come take a walk  
I'm sleepy now  
Don't make me tell you I love you  
Nail biter, steel biter, food biter  
Stop changing the subject already!  
Everyone seems so wowed by the new girl  
Can't you see she's only the new girl?  
Take a step back  
With a body like that  
Everybody gets a second serving  
(DA! DA! DA! DA!)

Bon Bon! Cheerleaders  
Let's get cherry pie  
Ran Ran! Welcome home  
Look up, sensation!  
(Yeah!) I know that when my back is turned  
Something's there, heading towards me  
Disintegrating meteors are forcing me to  
Sing and Dance!

Take it like the girl you are  
You know when it's all done we'll laugh together  
'Cause these sailor suit school uniforms  
Have bonded us

It's only Monday and I feel the week has been too long  
Oh, what should I do now?  
I can't wait to wear my summer uniform  
'Cause it cute!!

It's time for a three piece  
I'm waiting for you to see  
Just work it! (Yeah!) To the limit! (Yeah!)  
My darling, darling please!

The girls finished the dance and breathed heavily. Jason quickly ran around once again and turned off all the cameras. "CLEAR!" All of the girls sighed deeply in relief as they let their finishing poses fall. "That was great girls!" Samantha said happily. They all smiled at each other. "So, what are your names?" Ms. Pop asked to paid girls. They looked at each other. "I'm Mary! I'm Amy's sister!" The blond one stated, as Sam had guessed. The purple haired one barley smiled at all. "My name is Maple Sharels." She answered blankly. Sam, Amy, and Mary cringed at the girl's harsh tone.

"Uhhhh, okay."

"I can deal with that."

"You can take anything, even my sister as long as you never give me that glare again!" Amy glared at her younger sister.

Jason walked over towards the group of girls. "That was terrific ladies! Great job!" "Did you get it all?" Amy asked, pushing her hands into tight fists against her sides. "Yes! Every single little thing is taken care of...Well, except for one." "And what would that be?" Amy asked, getting annoyed. Jason gained a devilish grin as he walked in the middle of all the girls. "Who's going to be taken on a date by yours truly?" Amy gained a P.O'Ed look. "JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ Please R&R But only if you all want! Thanks! ^^

P.S (Once Again): I'm really sorry but I'm too lazy to write out the dance moves. It's so hard and so descriptive! This Is 'Take It! Sailor Uniform!' CrissVee's style. If you want to see what they're doing please look 'Take it! Sailor Uniforms! CrissVee.' Sam takes place as the blue-haired one, Amy takes place as the girl with ponytails, and the other two are simply decidable! ^^ Thank you.


	12. Just Go With the Flu

Thanks to you all for reviewing so much! OMG! 43 REVIEWS! SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! XD (I know, I know, I'm sounding EXTREMELY preppy! XD) You all are so nice! Okay, this chapter might even be a little more dramatic than usual and because of the beginning scene, you might not like it. But PLEASE just bare with me, okay? THANK YOU! I hope you all like this chapter! R&R! (If you want!)

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club! I DO NOT OWN 'TAKE IT! SAILOR UNIFORMS!' I DO NOT OWN SHINING ROAD!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 12: Just Go With the Flu

The MBV was packed up and ready to go. The weapons, if needed, were in the trunk and things they'd need to spend the night were there too. Somehow, Chris thought this was a bad idea. If they hit a speed bump, then most likely one of the lasers will go off and destroy one of the suitcases. Then one of them would have to wear the same thing, over and over and over again. He trembled at the thought. "Okay guys! We're ready to go!" Cathy exclaimed, happy they would find their friend. Chris smiled at the girl. She was so hyper. "Let's get going!" With a 'whoo hoo!' Cathy jumped into the vehicle, followed by Danny. Chris was about to hop in, but turned to see Judy with an upset look on her face. "Judes? What's wrong?" Chris called by her nickname. Judy snapped back to reality and looked up at the boy. "Um, I'm not so sure about this. I mean, finding Sam."

"Why?"

"I'm worried, that, she'll take you from me. What if she makes you so sad for her then you fall in love with her and then we'll have to break up and-" Chris pressed a finger to her cherry red lips. "You know you're the only girl for me. I love you, not her, you know that." Tears started to form in Judy's eyes. "Can you prove it to me?" Chris leaned down, removing his finger as his lips met her's. Judy deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. (Trust me; I'm not trying to make you like Judy. As it is, **I **don't like Judy! XD) The boy wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his lips on her's. A low moan escaped Judy's lips as he pulled away. "Does that prove it?" Chris asked, taking deep breaths silently. Judy smiled at him. "It sure does." She herself was taking deep breaths.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam walked to school in her usual school uniform with a scowl on her face. Hey, you couldn't blame her! Her body ached like living-WHOA, let's keep the ratings down at T! She sighed. To make it worse, she had a nightmare last night! In the dream, well, nightmare, Sam had been brought back to the MBC. They had said they needed her but, once she was brought back, they treated her the same as they did before she left! Not only that, but she walked in on a make out session between Chris and, she gulped, JUDY! She had woken up with cold sweat running down her spine. Why did she still have feelings for Chris? It was for certain he'd never even remotely LIKE her that way now! He had a girlfriend and then on top of it, SHE MOVED! But she knew that in the end, she couldn't stop loving him, no matter how far she was from him, and no matter if he was with somebody else or not.

A sigh ran through her lips.

This school day was gonna be fun.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The young girl took a seat in her desk and set her head into her arms, facing her head towards the window. She could feel her eyes lagging and she felt the world around her slowly disappear until: "SAM!" "AH!" Her head shot up from her desk. Her back hit the chair and her head was sent hurdling towards her desk again. She stayed there. "Ow…" "Sam! Oh My poor lady, are you okay?" Sam felt herself being hugged by very slightly muscular arms. First thought, Jason… Sam could hear growling and then the muscular arms were pulled away from her. "What do ya think YOU'RE doing?" "N-Nothing Amy! Honest!" "My butt it's nothing." She could hear him hit the floor. Sam peeked her head up from the desk. Amy gasped. "Sam! Are you okay? You look terrible!" "Thanks Amy. You know EXACTLY what to say when I don't feel very good." "What happened? Did you get any sleep last night?" "No, not really." Jason got up, rubbing his now sore butt. "Why, what happened?" Sam turned around in her seat and continued to look out the window. "I had a nightmare last night. That's all." She answered. Amy and Jason looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam and Jason sat on the couch of Sam's new house. Amy was in the kitchen, fixing up some Chess Mix. They were watching 'State's Most Funniest Home Videos!' In other words, 'SMFHV.' In the video, a cat was reaching up towards the fan, but then her claw got attached to the fan and it began to whirl her around in the air. Sam and Jason broke out laughing. "We'll be right back to 'SMFHV' on Demand!" The show host stated. Next thing you know, a music video came on.

**At three centimeters,  
It's getting kind of hot it here**

Sam gasped as the video played. It was the music video for her performance! "WHAT THE HECK?!"

**We're rapping, we're flowing  
We're wearing out our old school uniforms**

Sam's right eye began to twitch as it played. Amy entered the room with a glass bowl in her hand filled with caramel popcorn, chocolate chips, pretzels, and mini brownies. Amy had a mini brownie in her mouth, and with one smooth gulp, it was gone. "What? You seriously thought the music video wasn't going to be shown?" "YES!!!" "Please, the 'Misery Mistress' does NOT do unknown work!" "I'm starting to see why they call you the 'Misery Mistress' in the first place." Sam silently mumbled to herself. "This is so embarrassing!" Jason got up from his chair. "That's not even the best part!" He went up to the TV and switched the channel. "It also comes in Japanese!"

**Aimai 3(san) centi sore puni-tte koto kai? Cho!  
Wrapping ga seifuku lovery-tte koto nai? Boon!  
Ganbacchau yatyattyau?  
Sontokkya chanto release yo I say (Hoo) I say (Hoo) tanima ni darling darling freeze!**

"OH! OH! OH!" Amy ran up to the other side of the TV and switched the channel again. "Don't forget German!" "OH OH OH! NOW CHINESE!" "NAH! PLAY THE LATIN ONE!" "NEXT IS CANADIAN!" "WHAT?!" Sam just sat there and watched the two bicker over whether Canadians spoke the same language as Americans. _Isn't that a little racist? _

"IT'S OBVIOUS THEY'D HAVE THEIR OWN LANGUAGE! THEY'RE NOT AMERICAN!" "SO?! THE BRITISH DON'T HAVE THEIR OWN LANGUAGE AND THEY'RE NOT AMERICAN!" "WELL WE ORIGINATED FROM THEM!" "WHAT ABOUT JAPAN?! THEY SPEAK TONS OF ENGLISH THERE!" "YES BUT THEY HAVE THEIR OWN LANGUAGE TOO!" The two bickering children were interrupted by a light sneeze. The two starred at Sam for a few seconds. "Don't mind me! It was just a sneeze!" Sam tried to wave them off, not wanting to get into the fight as well. The two bickering kids looked at eachother. "Well as I was saying-" Another sneeze. The two turned towards Sam. "Sam?" Jason asked. "Are you sick?" Amy joined in. Sam smiled. "I have absolutely no idea!" Another sneeze. "You are!" "Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow." Sam looked at them both and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm not sick."

"Okay then, so you're up to performing again?" "What?" Sam looked at Amy like she was crazy. "Yeah! ^^ You're supposed to perform at the park today at night! Next, I scheduled you for a performance at an anime convention on Wednesday! Then, you have another performance at Walt Disney this Thursday!" Amy continued to go on about performances on certain days. Sam turned took at Jason with a 'is she crazy' look. He looked at her with one that stated 'don't ask.' They turned back to her. "So, are you up to it?" She asked. Sam thought about for a minute then smiled warmly at her. "Of course!" "Amy, I'm not so sure this is a good idea! Sam could be sick!" Jason spoke up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a little sniffle-ACHOO!" Jason and Amy gave each other a look then looked back at their friend. "Heh…heh…heh…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy was driving with Danny in the seat next to her. (That's a twist!) Chris and Judy were in the back seat. Chris had his arm around Judy's waist, her head was on his shoulder and he was smiling down at her. Judy had fallen fast asleep not too long ago. They'd been on the road for two hours. "Well, we're here!" Cathy said, stopping the car suddenly. Everybody swung forward. "AH!" Judy screamed, fully awake now. She clutched onto Chris's arm. Everybody looked at each other, kind of panicked, besides Cathy, of course. "Cathy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never letting you take the wheel, again."

Cathy huffed as everybody got out of the car. Danny smirked. Cathy was very cute when she huffed like that. "Well, where are we going to be staying?" Chris asked. "OH! I hope it's somewhere fancy!" Judy smiled, still clutching Chris's arm. "Yeah, we're staying at a fancy place! The Galactic Commander gave us enough money to!" Cathy smiled back at her. "Wait, why did he give us money?" Danny asked. Cathy just glared at him. "Cause' he knows we're looking for Sam, DUH!" She hissed, crossing her arms once again. Danny glared back at the girl. "Would you two stop fighting? We're here to find Sam, not biker like an old married couple!" Chris commented. The two's eyes widened as they turned to him. "WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" They both shouted together. "Well you sure fight like one." Judy commented blankly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AH! STOP IT I CAN GET DRESSED BY MYSELF!" "NOT IN SOMETHING FITTING!" Jason stood outside the girl's park bathroom. He leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets and sighed. "FITTING?! PLEASE! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW FITTING IF MADONNA SHOWED YOU WHAT FITTING MENT!" "WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU FITTING!" "AH!" A few seconds later, a zip was heard and Sam was pushed out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blue, cheerleading one piece outfit. It had a shooting star crossing the bottom of it. Amy followed her out and kissed her fingers, giving off the look that she had just eating some French cuisine. "Beautiful! It hugs your curves perfectly and it's long enough so that way you don't look like a Lolita!" "A what?" "A loose-girl?" "Huh?" Amy sighed. "A Hooker?" "WHAT?! I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER?!" "NO! NO! NO! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO WHAT I SAID?!" Jason watched as Samantha started to freak out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!" "YOU DON'T!" Sam sneezed again. "Sam, you're sick! You need to rest!" Jason said, coming up behind her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Ms. Pop, Ms. Performance over Night, Ms. Samantha Paterson!" Amy gained the same look Jason had as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, it's not too late! You can call this off! If you're sick, you're sick!" Samantha didn't listen as she stepped towards the stage. While she was on the stairs, she stopped and turned towards her friends, smiling. "Anything for the audience." She whispered. Sam turned back around and headed on stage. "OKAY GUYS! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TONIGHT!" The girl slightly cringed. For some reason, she felt kind of weak, but she had to put on the show. If there was one thing she loved more than her family and friends, it was performing and making everybody happy, which was what she was going to do. The crowd cheered at her. She sighed and opened her mouth to sing.

**Our world is under a spell  
Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears**

The crowd started to get out matches and wave them in the air.

**Boy, let's go together to find that charm,  
To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true.**

Sam smiled. They seemed to be enjoying her sweet melody.

**Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
Up on the hill where small birds are buried  
Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist  
And the seal of the shining road will be broken  
Forever**

For the first time sense Judy, Sam was able to think of Chris and be blissful.

**I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings  
I was happy, for you gave me that smile.  
Boy, give me courage  
To make everything that happened zero.**

Everything in her world seemed care free as the sweet smell of the scented matches hit her nose.

**Let's kiss quietly in secret  
Like a old picture book we're unable to read  
When the wind blows in the morning dew  
The shining road will stretch on forever  
Always**

Amy watched and tapped her foot happily to the tune, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she could feel Jason behind her. He put and hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes slightly, turning around to him. He gave her a warm smile. The blond returned the smile, placing her hand on his that still held her shoulder. They turned back towards their singing friend.

**Callin' you  
Calling out your name in a sad night  
Callin' you  
That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world**

Sam suddenly moved her hand across the thin air, she could feel little fireworks go off behind her.

**Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
On the hill where we can the future of everyone's journeys**

The crowd seemed to know that the song was coming to an end, so they started to pace their swaying even more.

**Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist  
The shining road will stretch on forever  
Always**

Samantha finished the song, opening her eyes to see very happy people clapping and cheering for her. She smiled. Soon, however the crowd started to yell too loud for her. She clutched her. "P-Please everyone! You're too loud!" The people did not hear her and continued to cheer loudly. Sam squinted and she felt her cheeks heat up. She started to feel weak and her legs started to shakes a little. _Wh-why is everything so…dizzy? _Her version started to darken and she could feel her legs give out on her. _What's happening to me? _The girl closed her eyes. The world around her collapsed. "Oh my god!" Jason screeched. The crowd gasped. Amy's eyes widened as she ran onto the stage. "Sam! SAM!" The girl rubbed her friend's back, trying to awaken her. She turned around to Jason, who had followed her onto the stage. "JASON! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He nodded as he took out his sky blue phone and typed in '911.' The crowd was going into a riot of worry as they watched and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The MBC had gotten dressed in their pajamas and were all crowded around on the balcony. Chris had his arms around Judy's waist and Danny was watching Cathy enjoy the air. It was blowing through her hair and she seemed to love it. It was nice and peaceful, that is, until an ambulance came rushing by the hotel. "Huh, an ambulance?" Cathy pondered. "I wonder who got hurt!" Danny questioned. "Well whoever it is, I sure hope they'll be okay!" Chris said. For some reason, he had a strange feeling of worry when that ambulance came rushing by. "Well, we should all be getting to bed now. It's 11:30." Cathy said to everybody. They all shrugged and listened as they retired to their bed for the night.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, how did you like it? I hope you all enjoyed it! XD Please R&R! (If you want!) If you want to know how the song sounds, please look up 'Shining Road' in YouTube or Google Videos! Thank you! And just so you guys get the chapter pun in case you didn't, you know how sometimes people say 'Go With the Flow?' I decided that sense Sam got sick with the flu in this chapter; I decided to call it 'Just Go With the Flu' do you get it? XD Just checking, it's not to be mean. Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO FRECKIN' MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU ALL ARE SO GREAT!


	13. Gone Again

I'm happy to be writing again! ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Once again, thank you all for reviewing. Thank you:

wolf-girl10154

pink story teller

Katie Minnie

paolaruiz

XiAoLiNgAl

IgnoranceIsYourNewBestFriend

PurpleSorceress92

Isabella Kelly

aletheswan

StarViky

cathyrulez3000

Aquana12

Luna La Pond

Taylor-365

All of you all are so great! ^^ THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 13: Gone Again

"Master…I believe it is time that I unleash the plans?" The evil pair of dark red eyes glared down at the minion. "Do NOT fail me Glaphen…I will NOT except any more mess up's." He hissed. The solider stared at the floor, bowing his head and leaning on his knee. "I promise you sir; I shall not take a failure from myself again." "Very well, go." "Yes master." The dark minion rose up from the ground and turned, walking out of the room. He would NOT lose this time…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All was silent in the hospital. Only beeps could be heard behind closed doors, leaving family members and children and friends alike, hanging on the edge of their chair in worry. Unlucky people had found themselves sitting in the waiting room, hoping for something good to come of their terrible situation. A few more beeps filled the room with noise. Sad children were cradled in their mother's or father's caring arms, depending on which parent was injured. A young blond and a blue-eyed boy were one of these unfortunate people. The sound of a water faucet turning on arrived for a few, then, after twenty seconds, it was gone, and all was silent again besides the beeps. The crying people sat in their chairs awkwardly, waiting for a doctor to arrive in front of them, with news of their loved one.

Amy sat in the hospital chair, her legs crossed over one another. Her cheeks were wet with long gone tears and her hair was slightly tangled. She was leaning against Jason, who, with much luck, had held back tears. Both were weary of their friend who laid in the next room in one of the hospital beds. "Shhhh…it'll be okay." Amy cupped her mouth in one of her hands as the tears started to come back again. Jason was fighting to hold back his tears once again as well. The two were silenced as the door opened, revealing a very upset looking doctor. "Ms. Hanes and Mr. Percy?" The two did not pull away from each other, but simply looked and the man and nodded. "Um, I have some news for you." Amy looked at Jason, signaling for him to let go. He nodded and released his grip on his friend. Amy rose up from her chair. "Sir, what is it?" She asked with a hoarse voice. "Ms. Paterson, she had a simple flu. If she had not pushed herself too hard, it probably would have stayed at that." A slight ping connected itself with both Jason and Amy's hearts. It was very evident in their eyes. "What do you mean?" Jason asked, standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry…but your friend has pneumonia." The two middle schoolers felt their hearts drop. Hot tears started to fall from Amy's eyes. The girl turned around and threw herself into Jason's arms. He held her in his arms as tears fell from his eyes as well.

Mrs. Paterson came running in through the door, stunning many worried people as she slammed it hard against the wall. Her high-heels were in her hand as she raced bare-foot towards the doctor. "I'm so sorry I'm late! My boss wouldn't let me go! I had to sneak out! Please tell me! What's wrong with my daughter?" The doctor looked at the woman, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Her hair was messed up and her lip-stick was smudged. Her tight pencil skirt was ripped by one of her legs and the top of her layered shirt was unbuttoned. Her breathing was harsh.

You could tell she ran all the way there.

"Mam, I'm sorry to say…but she…" The man hesitated. "She has pneumonia." Her mother gasped as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. As a tear rolled down, her mascara started to fall down as well. The lady fell to her knees and started to weep. "Oh my poor baby…" Her breaths became even hoarser as she held onto her stomach, weeping as hard as she possible could. Her heart was beating as quickly as possible and all became silent as the doctor said his final words. "I'm sorry."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam laid in the hospital bed, the sounds of beeping masking her surroundings. A pair of eyes opened slowly and weekly to see the white roof above her. A breath escaped her lips as she continued to stare at the white paint. _What happened…? _The girl slowly moved her head to the side, checking her surroundings. The beeping sounds continued as it showed that her heart rate was normal. _I'm in the hospital…why? _Then, the flashes of what had happened earlier that night came flooding back to her. The song, her weakness, and then came the dizziness. Sam sat up in the bed, rubbing her sore head. A sound of moaning escaped from her mouth. The girl opened her eyes, seeing something move by the window. She turned her head towards the window as a dark figure opened the window, crouching on the side like Spider-Man. "AHHH!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam's mother got up from the floor, which was stained with her dark mascara. She turned towards the children, her daughter's friends, not looking at them. She had been declined seeing her daughter and she was not very happy about it. It took them a good thirty minutes to settle her down. "Come on children…I'll take you home…" The two pulled away from each other and nodded. The lady walked over and put her hands down onto their shoulders as they started to walk away. "AHHH!" They stopped in their tracks and turned around. "That came from Samantha's room!" Amy hissed, brawling her hands into tight fists. "Let's go!" The threesome ran towards the room, slamming the door open. The three gasped as they saw that Sam was no longer in her nursery bed, but the window was open and the curtains were blowing. "SAM!" Mrs. Paterson covered her mouth. "Don't tell me she…" "DON'T SAY THAT!" Amy hissed as Jason ran towards the window. "She didn't jump! I don't…" He hesitated. "See her down there…"

"WHAT?!" Amy ran up towards the window as well. "MOVE!" She slightly pushed Jason the the side as she looked down. "She's not there…she must have been kidnapped!" Amy cursed under her breath. "Through the window?" Jason argued. "Jason…tell me. Why else would the window be opened?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow critically. "I don't know. She didn't jump…" He looked out the window. "And the sides of the window are wide enough to stand on…maybe she DID get kidnapped…" "NO FRECKIN' DUH!" Amy hissed once again. Jason glared at the girl then closed the window. "We have to find her." He said, looking at the floor and leaning on the window. "Well how could you do that?" Her mother said, trying to hold back tears. Amy smirked. "We have…ways…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all I have for now, guys! I'm so sorry it was so short but I'm kind of…well, I have slight slight writer's block on what to do next. I'm deciding between two different ways this can go. And I'm sorry I can't tell you because it will ruin the next chapter! XD Please don't be angry at me for Sam having pneumonia!!! Thank you all once again for reviewing! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!


	14. You'll Come Rescue Me, Won't You?

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ^^ YOU ARE AWESOME!!! HUGS TO YOU ALL! I've never had so many reviews! ^^ Now, I have decided over night what was going to happen! XD Yeah, cause I'm cool like that! XD KIDDING! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! R&R IF YOU WANT! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Buster Club! I do not own any of the characters! I DO however, own Amy and Jason, who happen to be fan characters! Thank you!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 14: You'll Come Rescue Me, Won't You?

It was a beautiful morning that had woken up an even more beautiful girl. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining directly in through the blinds of a fancy hotel room. Deep, passionate blue eyes reluctantly opened as the sun forced the hotel bedroom into view. The girl shuddered as a soft air flew in through the cracked open window, making her twist in the covers. She did not want to get up yet. However, she knew she had to. Bage bed covers with swirl designs on them were pulled down towards the near end of the bed. The blond slipped her legs off the bed, reaching for the nightstand to help her stand up. The young girl clutched the side of the table and hoisted herself up from the bed, once again, reluctantly. A sigh escaped her lips. To think she had to do this EVERY morning until they found their friend. "EVERYBODY UP!" She hollered. Several screeches filled the room and people shot up from bed, looking around and one fell off the bed. Guess who fell.

Danny got up, rubbing his head. "Ow…Cathy! You had to sound like Ms. Rawlins today, didn't you?" Cathy glared at the brunette. "Shut your trap, puppet master!" she hissed. He sighed at his friend. Why did she still think he was toying with her? Chris slipped out of his bed as well, rubbing one of his eyes. "We TOLD her to wake us up that way, Danny." He answered scraggily. Judy was wide awake now as she got up and walked to the wardrobe. "Yeah, it was YOUR idea, too! I believe your words were 'scream us awake like Principle Rawlins, that's sure to get our lazy butts up!'" She said in a mocking tone. Danny glared at her. "Anyways, we should probably get going to find Sam." Chris said, walking over to the wardrobe as well. "Yeah, sure! We'll get your girlfriend back! ^^" Danny joked. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! JUDY IS!" Chris snapped back. Cathy and Danny looked at each other then busted out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Chris hissed, knowing full well how humoress it really was. Danny smiled at him. "Yeah, sure Dude." Chris glared but turned back to the wardrobe, wrapping his arms around Judy's waist.

A few minutes later, everybody was up and atom, dressed and ready to start the day. "So, do you have the coordinates for the school?" Cathy asked as they walked down the streets. "Yes, the first State Middle School to look for will be…right here!" They all looked up at the school. "Wow…this is a really big school." Cathy said. Danny whistled as he looked up as well. "Come on!" Chris said, running towards the school doors. Everybody looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Daddy, I want computer coordinate tech supplies, please." Amy asked to her father politely. "Honey, for what?" "My friend got kidnapped and I want to find her." She said. Her father looked at her with a surprised look plastered on his features. "Why don't you leave that to the cops-" He was about to finish his sentence when Amy's face became dark. "I…want…computer…coordinate…tech…supplies…Daddy…" Her father looked at her, frightened. "Y-Yes…h-honey…JOE! SET UP THE COMPUTERS!" Her father ran out of the room, scared to death by his own offspring. Jason and Mrs. Paterson stood in the background, their eyes twitching. Amy laughed her head off and turned back towards the two with a happy look now on her features. "See, we have ways! ^^" Jason and Mrs. Paterson twitched and sweat dropped. "Ye-Yeah…" _This girl is as scary as all heck…! _

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jason typed things madly into the computer. Mrs. Paterson had fainted from how frightened she was of Amy at the moment, so it was up to them. "Where is she?" Amy asked, slipping a gun into her belt. Jason turned towards her. "You look like tomb raider."

"Oh shut up and answer the question." Jason turned back to the computer.

"I found her alright. She's at the French castle on Mozart Street."

"What? French castle?"

"Yeah. This castle was built by a team of French who had wanted to prove their loyalty to the US."

"Why?"

"Well, one of the members was in love with an American girl and her father forbid them from seeing each other because he was French. Her father believed that he was not loyal to the US and was going to take his daughter to France with him. So, he decided to build the castle to prove his love for the girl."

"Did the father end up letting her see him?"

"No…she ran away with him and begged him to go to France. While he knew he loved America, he loved the girl more and agreed."

"Well that didn't prove any points on his side."

"Yep, which is why her father captured them and-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Okay, okay! So, let's go."

"Not with you looking like THAT!" Amy threw male tomb raider-like clothes at him and forced him into the bathroom.

"Get dressed in that!" She hissed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A pair of eyes woke up for the second time to not see a white ceiling this time, but an old, brick one. The girl blinked a few times and sat up. "Ow…what happened to me?" She asked, noticing a gash of blood on her arm. Great…she was bleeding from a big gash in her arm and didn't know where she was, wonderful. She looked down and saw she was in a medieval white dress that looked like a bride's maid dress. "I see…you're awake Amelia." Sam took a look around, worried as all heck. That's when it hit her. She was kidnapped. "What the?" "Mistress, I trust you are doing fine?" A dark figure stepped out towards her. "GLAPHEN!" Sam hissed angrily. "I'm surprised you're not pleased to see me, mistress." "PLEASE?! YOU NEARLY KILL ME AND YOU SAY I'D BE PLEASED TO SEE YOU?! DUDE! DID YOUR MOTHER TREAT YOU WRONGLY?!" "No…no she did not. Anyways, Amelia I have to ask you to unleash your powers once again to unleash my master." "You have a brain, do it yourself." Glaphen slammed his fist onto a table, breaking it. "I will NOT take not for an answer this time MISTRESS!" Sam gulped.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"No. No. No! No. No. No. NO! No. No. No." Cathy was going through the student files, throwing out each one that wasn't Sam's. "No. No. NO! No. No! No. N-O. No. No. No. No." "Cathy! You don't go through files like that!" Chris said, hopping to stop the girl. "Yeah ya do." Danny answered. Cathy stopped tearing through the files and turned back to them. "She's not in here." "You're kidding me!" Chris hissed. "No, I'm not. Her files aren't anywhere in here!" Cathy answered. "AW SH-" "LANGUAGE! CHRISTOPHER!" Danny interrupted. Chris glared at his friend. "Well then, I guess we're onto the next school." Judy said, stepping up. "Yeah, I guess we are." Chris said, smiling at her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A young girl was tied to a wall. Her arms were tied by her sides and her chest was tied to the wall as well. Her head was looking towards the ground and a piece of her shirt was torn off. "Mistress…" The girl's head shot up and her eyes widened, realizing she was stuck; she started to struggle against the vines that held her against the wall. "Now now Mistress, let's not try to be hasty…" Glaphen walked up to the girl, putting his finger onto her chin. "Amelia, there is no need to be so feisty. You will not be living soon." The girl hissed at him and kneed him in his crotch. "AW!" The minion fell to the ground in agony. "Mistress…" "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I AM NOT AMELIA! I AM NOT YOUR MISTRESS! I AM SAMANTHA PATERSON!" Glaphen smirked and re-gained his composure, standing up. "Very well, Samantha, tell me, do you think you're needed?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you're needed?"

"Yes, why you ask?" She growled.

"Well, because you simply were not needed in Singletown."

"I knew that much." Sam scoffed.

"Are you still in love with that boy?"

"Who gives a (D word)?"

"Well well well, language!"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, Samantha, was it? But I will not."

Sam turned away, growling.

"You know, if you're not needed there, then why would you be needed anywhere?"

Sam gasped. That was something she didn't really think about. Glaphen laughed.

"Exactly my point. You see, I'm surprised that you felt needed here as it is!" Sam glared at him. "After all, if one is not needed one place, they're not needed anywhere."

Sam averted her glare towards the ground. He was right. Another tear started to build up in her eye. Sam tried to blink it away. No. She couldn't cry. She couldn't! NO! The tear fell off of her cheek and landed onto the pallet she had been on once before. Just then, the corridors opened, reveling Amy and Jason. They…looked…pissed. The two were glaring, however, when the once forgotten light returned, the two began to lose their anger and gained a surprised look. "WH-What the?" Glaphen laughed mockingly. "I'll leave you to say your goodbye's to your stupid little friend!" Glaphen jumped off, confident Amy and Jason could not do a thing. Sam began to float and her eyes were glowing the same white as they had one time before.

"CRAP! WHAT CAN WE DO?!" Jason cursed. Amy grabbed onto a poll close to Sam, the poll had probably been a flag poll that had grown old. "JASON! TAKE MY HAND AND PULL SAM OUT OF THAT TRANS!" Amy hissed. Jason's eyes widened but he shook his head. The young boy grabbed a hold of one girl's hand and began to reach out towards Sam. "SAM!!!" More tears fell from the girl's face. Amy gasped in horror as the poll started to come off the ground. "JASON!!!" He turned back towards his friend as the poll started to slip again. "HURRY! THE POLL'S GETTING READY TO BOUNCE!" Her hand started to slither off of the poll. "AND MY HAND'S SLIPPING!" Jason's eyes widened in horror. "GRAB HER HAND!!!" Amy commanded. He nodded and turned back towards Sam. "SAM!!!" The girl with tears running down her face turned towards the boy. "GRAB MY HAND!" The tornado got worse as Sam began to reach forwards. However, just as she was about to, Amy's grip slipped and they started to fly in the tornado as well. Sam quickly grabbed a hold of Jason's hand and grabbed Amy's other now free hand.

The poll Amy had clung onto flew off the ground and started to chase them around in the tornado, endlessly. "SAM!" Amy screeched. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sam continued to cry as the bund in her hair broke and her hair began to fly as much as Amy's. "SAM! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS NOW!" Jason hollered. "WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!" They grasped her hands tighter. "WE NEED YOU!" Amy screamed. "YOU'RE OUR FRIEND!" Sam's eyes began to turn back to normal and the tornado began to screech to a halt. The three children flew to the ground and landed, an asleep Sam in their arms. The two children holding her looked at each other and smiled. From a far corner, Glaphen had come back. A scowl was on his face as he hid in the dark shadows. "(D word) it…What is wrong with me? DO I except failure this time?" He looked at the ground. He knew he had no choice. Whatever pair of friends Sam had, they cared about her more than anything. How could he bring himself to tear that apart, and ruin it like it was ruined for him? He sighed. He would tell his master. He was giving up. He watched as the two children sat there, holding the knocked out girl. He was not going to destroy that. He couldn't. The minion turned around and walked into the darkness, not to be seen again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"No. No. NO! No! No! No!" The MBC had gone to their third school of 'State Middle' and STILL hadn't found any records of Sam. "Crap. This school has a lot of students." Cathy scowled, ripping through more files. Danny was leaning in the chair on the principal's desk. "Cathy, you've been searching for an hour, are you done yet?" He asked, bored. "Danny, shush up if you want to find Sam!" Chris and Judy had split up to go to the forth 'State Middle' while Cathy and Danny went to the third. "Well, SORRY but you COULD go a little faster!" He answered, pulling up from his leaning position. "Oh yeah, come over here and see if YOU can!" She hissed, turning back to the folders. As soon as she set her hand on one of them, she felt Danny come up behind her and put his hand on her's. A dark blush crept over her cheeks and he leaned behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You could just do this." He took her hand off of the folder and took out an MBC device. Cathy gasped as he took the hand that was on top of her's and pulled her hand to hold the MBC device as well.

He did a quick scan through the folders. "There. None came up as a match to Sam." He said. "Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked. He turned to her and smiled. "You're still my favorite doll." He leaned in towards her and kissed her nose. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. Cathy's face turned a dark shade of red as his lips pressed against her's. He wrapped his arms around her back, sinking into the kiss. _This is wrong! Danny dosen't like me this way!...Does he?_ For some reason, Cathy did not know, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. What was she doing? Why was she kissing him back? She was mad at him! But…She DID love him… Danny pulled away and looked Cathy in the eyes. "I'd never play with you. I really do care Cathy." Their foreheads touched as they took deep breaths. "I realized after I hugged you back in the park…I don't like Wendy…" He kissed her nose once again. "I love you…" Cathy gasped as his lips met her's again. She blushed as red as the sun. However, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. They stayed there for a few minutes…then came a make-out session.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam, Mrs. Paterson, Jason, and Amy stood in front of the doctor. "So, how is she doing now?" Her mother asked, worry evident in her usually soft voice. "Well, whatever that person that kidnapped her did, it certainly helped her an awful lot! The pneumonia has reverted back to the flu." "OH THANK GOODNESS!" Her mother wrapped her arms around her little girl. The doctor laughed. "Yes, just don't stress her out too much or surprise her to the point she'd yell after words! I recommend she still dosen't go to school for the next few days, just so that way it keeps the stress level down." He said before turning and walking away. "YAHOO!" Amy screeched hugging her friend. "GROUP HUG!" All three of them hugged the slightly sick girl. For a few moments Sam felt actually happy and at peace as her mind started to wonder off.

_I see now…just because I wasn't needed there…doesn't mean I'm not needed anywhere…I may not be needed in Singletown, but I know where I am needed. Here. My place is not with the MBC, but with them. _Sam turned towards Amy and Jason. They smiled and pulled away from her. Sam returned the smile then slowly turned to her mom, who gave an equally big smile. Sam knew it. Her place was with her new friends. Her place was in State.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, was there enough CathyxDanny in there for you guys? ^^ I hope so! XD Cause' next comes AmyxJason and then guess what? Is JudyxChris coming to an end? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! ^^


	15. I'm Begging, Don't Leave Me!

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I know this might be short but I'm afraid my computer's gonna turn of on me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Buster Club, Papparizzi, Please Don't Leave Me, or Dreaming of you (Thank you pink story teller! ^^)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 15: I'm Begging, Don't Leave Me!

"Jason! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Sam watched as her two friends fought back and forth. Amy had done it this time. "Amy, you're...YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANIME FREAK!" He yelled. Amy gasped as tears started to bulid up in her eyes. Sam gained a look of depression. Jason had flirted with her, yet again, and Amy had started to yell at him. She had said something very insulting that caught all three of them off guard this time, however. She had said something similar to that of a 'you're not needed' to him. Now, they were down to this. "I'm out of here." He turned to Sam. "I'll still be at your preformance." Jason turned away and stormed off. Amy stood there. "J-Jason..." Tears started to spill down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry...I..." Amy fell onto the ground, knees first. Her hands grasped the dirt. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...." Amy repeted to herself. The dirt below her face was slowly becoming mud. "I need you...I really need you...don't leave me......I'M SORRY!" Amy screamed to no one in particular. Sam watched her friend sadly. The poor girl.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That night, Amy had been too upset to force Sam into anything but she DID choose out her clothes. "I'm all done!" Sam called from the public bathroom. Amy peeked her head up from the ground as Sam came out. She was wearing a Japan style blue sailor uniform. "Does this look okay?" Amy smiled weakly towards her friend. "Yeah...now you should hurry and get on the stage. The fans are waiting." Sam nodded to her and ran to the platform as she walked up the stairs. "Hey guys!" She called into the microphone. The people started to cheer. Honestly, how DID Amy get her a preformance in front of the school without talking to the principal? "Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this song!" She said happily.

**We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical**

"She's always so good at singing..." Amy gasped and turned around. "J-Jason!" There was his usual self. He had his hands in his pockets, as usual when he sees a preformance, and he looked exactly how he usually did. Amy squinted slightly. There was something off about him though. She re-gained her upset look as she realized what it was. It was his smile. He wasn't smiling. Amy turned around, grabbing her arm. "Ye-yeah...she is..." She whispered.

**Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,  
Not sure what it means,  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights,  
Cause you know that baby i**

**Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi**

The two stayed silent. "I didn't mean it." Jason's eyes widened and he turned towards Amy, who had her back turned to him still. "Huh?"

"I didn't mean it...what I said."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason...I...I'm sorry for what I said...I really am."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Amy gasped. Then looked back down towards the floor.

"I..."

**I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show,  
Velvet ropes and guitars,  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I**

Silence between the two of them.

**Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi**

**Real good  
(We dance in the studio)  
Snap, snapped  
(That xxxx on the radio)**

**Don't stop boy, rewind  
We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!**

"I'm sorry...even if you don't beleive me I am..."

Jason turned his head back to Amy.

**Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi**

**Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi**

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Sam repeated as the people cheered. Sam looked to her side to see Amy and and Jason talking. "Now...I want to sing this song, dedicated to my two best friends who are fighting. I hope they hear this because I know that they really do care about each other." Amy and Jason looked up at the stage and gasped.

**Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da**

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is... broken  


Amy stared wide-eyed at the stage. Sam was...SINGING ABOUT HER AND JASON?!

**Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  


Amy watched as Sam started to move about on the stage. Jason was starring at her wide-eyed as well.

**Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

_Is it true? Does Amy really need me? _"Amy?" The blonde gasped but refused to turn around. "Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"You...need me?"

Amy nodded.

"Then why'd you say what you did?"

"It hurts when you do it."

"What?"

Jason asked, taken aback.

"It hurts when...you flirt with her."

"What? Why?"

"Jason...you really ARE an idiot, arn't you?"

Jason was taken aback. This wasn't exactly how you apologized to somebody!

"All this time, I've been acting like I love Hights but...in reality...I was jealouse that you flirted with Sam!" Tears started to stream down her face. Jason smiled widly. "What do you mean?" He asked, knowing she didn't see his smile.

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.**

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me

"JASON I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY!" Amy screamed, crying. She lifted her hands up to her face and covered it. The girl began shaking as tears streamed down onto her dirty clothing.

**Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.**

Warms arms wrapped around Amy from behind her. "I've always known, Amy...I was just waiting for you to say it out loud." Amy gasped and turned her head around. "You...knew...YOU JERK!" She said, turning around and launching herself back into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face quicker now.

**No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this**

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me 

"Amy..." The girl looked up and gasped. A sweet taste entered her world as she closed her eyes. Jason had kissed her. They pulled away from each other. "I won't leave you." He said, smiling. Amy's tears stopped as she threw her lips to his once again.

(Okay, I don't know if this is the right 'Dreaming of you' you told me about pink story teller, but I hope it is!)

Sam smiled as the crowd cheered. She gripped the mic once again. "Now, next is going to be a song to a boy that I havn't been able to get out of my mind for a while now...and I want him to know I still love him. So, next is a song to him after break!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Earlier that Night)

Chris landed on the ground. "Ow..." "CHRIS!" Cathy called as she and Danny ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Danny asked as they helped him up. "I...am..." He looked upwards towards a girl he once trusted...a girl he once cared for...a girl he once loved. "Judy!" He called. The girl stood next to a dark figure. "Kill him." Judy turned back to the dark figure and nodded. "Of course master! This'll be fun!" Chris groaned as he held onto his bleeding side. The remaining MBC members had gotten an alien alert from a castle that was there in State. As it turned out, Judy had turned evil. A dark figure had appered behind Judy and next thing you know, she had a sword out and was attacking them. "Judy...please..." Judy smirked evily and licked the sword she sliced his side with. "Your blood is very sweet, boy." Danny made a disgusted look while Cathy cringed. "Judy, please! This isn't you!" Chris pleaded.

A mocking laugh echoed through the building. "You're a fool. This has always been me! The Judy you knew was a mere trick to get closer to Samantha!" The three of them gasped as Judy jumped off of her perch and landed in front of them. "So...all you said about loving me was a lie?" Chris asked. He was hoping for a diffrent answer then the one he got. Another mocking laugh. "Please. The only girl I knew who really loved YOU was that Samantha girl!" Chris gasped. "And what's halarious is...you actually turned her down for ME! HAH! See, loving only causes you pain and greif. You fell in love with one, dumped one, and ended up with nether!" Judy teased. "J-Judy..." Chris murmered silently. "Chris...we need to bust this bad girl!" Danny said, turning to his injured friend. "I can fight her." Chris hissed, his eyes narrowing. "What? Chris you're injured-" "She's my girlfriend. This is my battle." He said, stepping forward. The two watched as Chris slowly and painfully let go of his wound and grabbed his blaster.

"This'll be fun..." Judy smiled, hopping towards Chris. He dodged as she sent stabs his way. "Judy I don't want to do this!" Chris yelled softly. "You may not want to, but I do!" The girl pushed another stab forward but Chris grabbed her arms and got behind her. He aimed the blaster and shot the girl in the back. With a screech, she fell to the ground. Chris landed as well but on his feet. Judy struggled to get up as Chris walked behind her. "Judy?" He asked slowly and hesitantly. He took another step towards her. The girl hissed and turned around slashing the sword against the skin on his cheek. "AH!" He flew backwards. "CHRIS!" Cathy and Danny screeched. The boy landed on his back as he struggled to get up. Judy walked up to him, getting her sword ready for a final strike. "I guess this is goodbye, Christopher." She said, smirking. She held the sword to his neck, pointing it at him. "Judy..." Chris said slowly. he then noticed a pink warmhole on the floor.

_Probably what her boss came through..._"You're right...it is...but, can I have one more thing before...it happens?" Judy smiled evily. "What would that be?" She asked. "One final kiss." Chris said slowly. "What is he DOING?!" Cathy screeched. "I don't know! But if we don't do something, Chris is gonna be Judy food!" Danny answered. Judy raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Fine then. Stand up." Chris did as told. "Now...here's your little last kissy wissy you wanted so bad!" Judy made her way over to her boyfriend. _Wow, I'm lucky! We're right next to the hole! _Chris thought happily. He didn't show it though. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck seducingly. "Im' going to complete my mission here the second I pull away, so any last words, Chris?" Chris looked up. "Yes." The boy set his hands onto her shoulders and leaned in. "My final words are..."

"He's not really going through with this, is he?" Cathy wondered out loud.

"Oh, Chris is a gonner!" Danny hissed through his teeth.

Chris' lips were a centimeter away from Judy's. He stopped moving. "If you survive this, stay away from Sam." Judy's eyes widened and she gasped. Chris pushed her to the side. The red head fell into the giant pink wormhole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The dark figure screeched out in pain. "Goodbye." Chris hissed, looking down the hole. Cathy and Danny gasped and turned around to the dark figure. It was screeching out in pain. "Okay, what IS that thing anyways?" Danny asked. "The boss." Cathy answered. "Huh?" Danny turned back towards his love. She kept her eyes focused on the dark figure. "He was the boss. He was the one Glaphen was trying to awaken. By my guess, he killed Glaphen and that's how he was able to release his body as a dark figure. However, because it was his own servent, he was not fully awakened. Now that Chris killed his other servent, he's defeated." "Wait...so he's......?"

"The demon Amelia faced all those years ago. Yes." Cathy answered. The dark figure screamed out in pain one last time before turning into a million dark pieces of light. "So...Sam's safe now?" "Pretty much." Cathy answered.

The wormhole Judy had fallen through was closing up. "Goodbye...Judy." He said slowly. The wormhole closed up as Danny and Cathy walked behind him. "Chris...?" Cathy asked. Chris poked his head upwards. "I let her go for somebody like Judy..." He said. "I let the one girl who has ever loved me like that go and now I might not ever see her again..." Chris leaned his head down towards the floor. He was no longer in any pain. When the wormhole closed up, his wounds went away as well. "Chris..." The blue haired boy turned around to face his two friends. "It's time to see Sam again."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The MBC walked up to a crowd of people and looked up onto the stage. Chris' eyes widened. There was Sam, on the stage in a short and elegant blue dress with high heels on. Her usual buns were at the top of her head this time and she had wonder ful lip gloss on. "Wow..." Cathy breathed. "She looks great!" Danny gasped. Chris stood there in the crowd, looking up at her.

"As I promised you guys...this next song is to that boy I was telling you all about!" The girl but her hands onto the side of the microphone. "I need him to know I still love him no matter what. And even though he never returned my feelings, I'll always love him!" Chris took a step forward. "So...Chris if you're out there, I really do still love you!" The MBC gasped as Sam took the microphone off of it's stand and began to slip words through her mouth delicatly.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too **

**Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me **

Chris felt his cheeks burn up as the girl sang to him.

**Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?**

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

Somewhere behind the stage, Amy and Jason were ballroom dancing together.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me**

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  


Sam was singing with all her heart, and when she opened her eyes she could of sworn she saw Chris in the audience. But it was probably her imagination. She brought her hand up and touched her heart. This part was the least truthfull of the song.

**And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too" **

She knew it wasn't true. He didn't love her. The thought of it still made tears come to her eyes and her heart feel broken into millions of pieces.

Chris stood there in the audience while everybody else around them were waving their hands in their air. _Sam...I never got the chance to..._

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...**

Sam finished the last note.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Thank you so darn much Sam! Me and Jason are together now!" Amy said happily, grabbing her arm. Sam smiled at her the turned to Jason. "Oh, is this true Mr. Womanizer?" Sam asked slyly. Jason blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "So...is Chris the guy that looks like me?" "Pretty much." Sam answered. "What?" Amy asked. "Well you see Sam ran from me when we first met because I looked like that Chris she mentioned before she sang her last song!" Jason explained. "OH!" Amy said, understanding. "Well guys, I better get going I-" Sam was interupted as three pairs of feet stopped in front of them. The three children turned towards the newcomers. "Sam..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, I'm gonna leave you guys there now! XD I know, I'm terrible! Anyways, please R&R! You all are great! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Have a great day....or night...


	16. Maybe I Could Shine

Okay, I couldn't resist updating! ^^ I have been just WAITING for this moment the whole time I've been writing this story and it's finally here so here it is! I hope it's not too short. I tried to carry it out as long as I could. And I know it dosn't make sence so please bare with me. I just tried to paint the picture dramatically. (After the first part of the chapter it came randomly through my head!) So thank you so very much for reading! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Buster Club! I do not Own Shissou (Ouran ending).

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidden in Glass

Chapter 16: Maybe I Could Shine

"Sam." Amy and Jason looked at each other with a 'what's going on' look. Sam, however, had the look of most utter suprise written on her features. There stood the MBC but a few feet from her and her new friends. Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. "It's been a while!" Cathy said, stepping up next to Chris. "Talk about a large mission!" Danny joked, also stepping up. Sam stood there, her heart pounding like a jackhammer against her chest covered in blue cloth. "Sam, who are these people?" Amy asked, turning her head away from Jason. "C...Chris...UHG!" A shock was sent through Sam's stomach and was shown clearly in her eyes. The ex-MBC member grasped her stomach and fell to the ground. "SAM!" Chris ran forward to the girl, setting a hand onto her back. "Oh no, JASON CALL THE AMBULENCE!" Amy cried, clasping her mouth. "I'm on it!" Jason did so, taking out his cellphone. "Sam! SAM!" Chris screamed. He took the injured girl into his arms. Cathy and Danny were soon besides her as well, all three of them trying to stop whatever pain was coming on through Sam's neck. _What's happening...? What's going on? _Sam thought, still clutching her neck in shear pain. In a matter of time, the girl had fainted in Chris' arms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sounds of sireons echoed throught the streets outside the empty, quiet, hospital. Five children sat in hospital chairs. Some were sitting next to each other and some were sitting across from those people. Chris had his head bent down towards the floor, leaning on his elbows which were smushed against his thighs. Cathy had her head on Danny's lap, crying tears that refused to come down her cheeks back at the schoolgrounds. Danny had his arm around Cathy protectivly, fighting tears back himself. Amy had her head on Jason's shoulder, her tears all cried out. Jason just had a depressing look on his face. Chris shot his head up. "I want answers now!" He said. "Well you're not the only one! Who ARE you people! How do you know Sam?!" Amy asked, flying her head off of Jason's shoulder. This resulted that she was standing now.

"They're old friends from Singletown." Amy gasped silently before turning to Jason. "Wha-What?" Jason looked at his girlfriend then looked across from himself at the blank white wall. "I figured it out on the way here. One of them looks like me, and that's why Sam ran from me, remember? In other words, if he looked like me, then he had to be the guy Sam was in love with." That kind of stabbed Chris in the heart a little. "Therefor, the two others that she obviously knew would have to be her other friends...am I correct?" Amy blinked several times at her boyfriend. "Now that I think about it, yes!" Amy said, sitting back down in her chair. "Now please tell me what's wrong with Sam...what's wrong with **my **Sam..." He said solemly. "You're Sam?" Jason asked. Chris turned away. "Judy had this spell on me...and that made me turn away from Sam when she told me her feelings. I...I turned her down and I...I just want the chance to tell her that I love her too!" Chris cried, turning away.

The MBC all looked at the upset boy. "I was an idiot for not telling her I love her when she was right there...I was empty when she left and if I get one more chance to tell her I would...I love her...I don't know how much I can say it!" Chris said, grasping his head. Tears were falling freely from his eyes. Amy and Jason began to have a look of sorrow for the boy. Cathy turned her head in Danny's lap to see Chris. "It's about time you realized it..." Chris gasped and turned to Cathy, who was smiling sadly at him. "I told you...you loved her..." HEr smile grew only a centimeter wider. More tears began to well up in Chris' eyes before he turned away again. "Please...just tell me wha'ts wrong with her..." He pleaded once again to his love's two friends. "She had pnemonia." The blue MBC member's eyes widened as he turned towards Jason. "What?"

"Sam had pnemonia. It started out with the flu, simple symptons that you would just need rest for...but...she pushed herself too hard..."

(Flashback)

Samantha didn't listen as she stepped towards the stage. While she was on the stairs, she stopped and turned towards her friends, smiling. "Anything for the audience." She whispered. Sam turned back around and headed on stage.

(End flashback)

"Once she finished her preformance, the crowd was too loud for her..."

(Flashback)

_Her version started to darken and she could feel her legs give out on her. _"She fainted...and the symptons became worse...much worse..."_The girl closed her eyes. The world around her collapsed. "Oh my god!" Jason screeched. The crowd gasped. Amy's eyes widened as she ran onto the stage. _

(End flashback)

"Long story short, she almost died." Jason was looking up at the roof. The MBC were starring with worried looks plastered upon their features. "Sam...she..." Chris turned back towards the floor. "Almsot died?...I wasn't there?" Chris reached up and grabbed his forehead. _When she needed me...I wasn't by her side...she...she nearly died...Sam... _The doctor opened the door slowly, walking outside. "I have some bad news..." The doctor said slowly, he did'nt know how to say this to a bunch of kids. All five children gasped and turned to the doctor, worried looks on their features. "Sam...she's..."

"Doctor? Can I come out now? I wanna go home..." Sam came through the door, rubbing her eye. She was dressed him her usual school uniform, probably for more comfor then the dress. "SAM!" Chris ran up and hugged the tired girl. "H-Huh?" Sam asked, still not fully awake. "Sam's alive? Then what was the bad news?" Danny asked. "Well......her million dollar dress was thrown in the wash and...yeah, it shrunk to a minie mouse dress. The five children sighed in relife. "C-Chris?" Sam asked, pulling away from the boy. Chris was smiling at her. "Sam...I'm so glad you're okay!" The blue haired boy pulled her into another hug and nuzzled her neck. "C-Chris...wha-what are you-" "SAM!" All four of the other kids ran up to the now fully awaken girl. "WAH!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wind blew through a girl's soft hair as she watched the sun come up. "The sunrise is so beautiful..." Sam said dreamily, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It is..." Amy agreed, also watching the sweet sunrise. "All of those colors look like the sky is a rainbow." Cathy also tucked a settle piece of hair behind her ear, holding it there. "I envy the person who gets to wake up to this beauty every morning." Sam turned to her two feminine friends. "Cathy...are you and Danny together?" Cathy blushed and turned away. "M-Maybe..." The two glared at her. "Cathy........." "OKAY! FINE WE ARE!" Cathy said twirling around, throwing her hands in the air. "Is he a good kisser?" Amy asked. Cathy stopped twirling. "All I can say is he tastes like blueberry." Sam and Amy began to giggle at their friend. "Have you kissed Jason?" Cathy asked the two of them.

"EW! NO WAY!" Sam turned away, spitting onto the ground. "So what if I did? He's a good kisser!" Amy said proudly, setting her hands onto her hips. "Oh am I?" Jason came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Amy. The girl let out a squeak before turning her head to the side and kissing her boyfriend. "Well that was a strange pop up!" Cathy said. "Yeah, he'll do that." Sam answered, letting go of the hair behind her ear and setting her hand on her hip. "He's not the only one!" The two turned to see Danny and Chris walking towards them.

**I run and run a thousand miles  
and I am barely breathing  
Only the fuel of a passion heart  
Keeps this body strong and moving forward**

Sam blushed and turned back to the sunrise. Behind her, she could hear Danny and Cathy exchange some words. After that, they exchanged lips. Sam smiled wider as the wind blew past her, making her clothing and hair wave in a delicate zig zag. It was a good thing her school uniform skirt had shorts under it. She sighed.

**Could it be I found a place to rest  
How far until I'm ok?  
**

Sam could feel the body heat of a figure standing next to her. "The sunrise has always been beautiful..." Chris said. "I'm glad." Chris turned to Sam when she spoke. "I'm glad that you guys are here. To tell you the truth, I never really like the thought of starting over...especially without you guys." The young singer kept her eyes focused on the sun in front of her. "For a while there, all I had for my friends were Amy, Jason..." She paused. "...and the memories of you all, along with the wind and rode that lied ahead of me." Chris smiled at his friend and turned back to the sun. "Well we're not going anywhere this time." He smiled warmly to her. "I promise."

**Trees of the town reveal the time has come  
Once again to shift our shade and colors**

Sam looked to her side and blushed, turning back to the sun. In return the wind blew around her more frequently. "I've always wondered what it was like to be the sun." Sam laughed at her own thought. "In a way, it kind of guides us, you know? It makes tomorrow the next day and today the present. It shines the rode down for you when you're on the move. When you're tired and need to rest, it goes down." Chris watched the girl of his dreams from the corner of his eye. "I've always wondered if one day I could shine like it...maybe...I could shine and lead somebody else's way. I know that's what I want to do once in my life. "The wind circled around Sam playfully and then wrapped itself around Chris, kind of tieing the two of them together.

**Trees of the town reveal the time has come  
Once again to shift our shade and colors**

**The world always changes around yes, but weakness will always remain  
Through all the pain,  
Believe in, who we are, right here and now**

"Sam...you've already done that for somebody." Chris reached to his side and grasped Sam's hand into his, linking their hands together. Sam blushed deeply and turned towards him. "You've done it for me." The girl's eyes widened as her blush became darker. "Come on...I have something to show you." Chris grasped Sam's hand tighter and pulled her off into the forest behind them. At first Sam was falling behind. _I'm running side by side with him...Chris..._ A smile reached it's way to Sam's mouth as she ran her own speed, beside him. He turned to her and smiled.

**Raise one hand to the sky!  
Raise them both!  
Raise them high!  
**

Sam gasped and blushed more as the two stopped. They were in a feild. The light shined through the canopy of trees above their heads, just enough for the flowers that surrounded the two of them. The small place was circled by trees, so it was probably a place not many people would see. "This...this is beautiful!" Sam cried, clasping her hands up to her face.

**And you'll cut through the darkness,  
Make it go!  
**

"You're more beautiful then anything here." Sam gasped and turned to Chris. "Wha-What?"

**The time to start is now!  
And I can show you how!  
**

Chris turned to the suprised girl. "Sam...I have some important to tell you..."

**Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so sorry if it was too short for you all! I just had to leave it there, otherwise it wouldn't be that suspensful! ^^ Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Thank you so so so so so so so very much for supporting me! THANK YOU!


End file.
